what if
by girldoctor
Summary: What if Hannibal and Clarice were about the same age and went to the same college. This is my first fanfiction .
1. Chapter 1

Introduction: a little taste.

by girldoctor

This is just an idea I had while reading my favorite book and attending collage. Its a what if. What if Hannibal and Clarice were about the same age and attended the same collage. **Disclaimer: All characters belong to Thomas Harris.**

o yea this is my first fanfiction so please review. Please. Their will also be more chapters in the future.

Hannibal Lecter sat in his room thinking . That woman that beautiful woman Clarice , or so her friend called her . He could not stop thinking of her . She was in his dreams . She was also in his heart it seemed.

He still did not know how she got there . He was just walking the hall , a very normal thing when he came upon her . My o my was she a goddess . She couldn't even make a move without catching the attention of every male that happen to be around her.

The most brilliant thing was , she seemed completely unaware of her enchanting good looks . This pleased him . He knew about the women at this school , how they annoyed him greatly . Hopping about trying to get him to noticed them , and than this woman shows up and does not even give him a second look . She did not really look at anyone , like she was in her own little world . Hannibal would pay greatly to get into that little world.

After following his angel and her friend he concluded that they were both FBI students . He did not know what to think about that . He did chuckle when he first found out , true .

He knew this woman was his soul mate . He knew that the moment they passed in the hall and their eyes met for the first time . O how his heart missed a beat . That has never happen to him .

He never really understood this need for love . He knew he never felt this way before not even with Lady Murasaki . When she abandon him , he concluded that it would never have worked anyway . Not with her morals . And now his soul mate seemed to be a FBI student . How God loves his games .

Hannibal noted that this Clarice , if that was her name , seemed to have a boyfriend one that seemed popular and greatly liked . Hannibal recalled how gleeful he felt while watching Clarice roll her eyes at that boy . She was getting bored with her boyfriend . My o my how his girl seemed to be unlike anything he knew before .

What would he do ? First , how would he get her ?Obviously he would have to get her to notice him . He decided not to count the look they shared in the hall just moments before , when he felt her wonderful blue sapphire eyes on him . The moment she passed he closed his eyes tightly savoring the moment .

Collage in America seemed to be going way better than he thought it would so far . Now for tomorrow . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . obviously he would have to please her not just with his looks but his knowledge . If only his FBI girl shared a class with him . Well that could be arranged . First thing in the morning he would make sure he affected her world as much as she affected his . First thing in the morning .


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter : the first sighting.**

**by girldoctor**

**Disclaimers: All characters belong to Thomas Harris.**

**Hannibal thinks back to when he first sees Clarice**

He could recall that it was right after a bad date . He agreed to go out with a girl named Victoria . She was a nursing student . They met briefly in the hospital . They were both doing clinicals . She found out that they went to the same school and asked him if they could meet outside the hospital . He said yes , he did not know why obviously some unfulfilled void in his life maybe.

He impressed her by taking her to the fanciest and most expensive restaurant in town . He was not so impressed with her , however . Outside the hospital she seemed very common like all the other girls . Throwing her hair back hoping he would notice how big of a catch she was .

He wondered how she would feel if he told her he had quite the murder spree in Europe . Would she still want attention from him ? Instead he spend the rest of their hours together gently reducing her into nothing . Safe to say she ran from him in tears.

Unfortunately she did cause quite the scene and Hannibal knew he would not be about to go back into that restaurant for quite sometime . Reeling from that small disapointment , he did so greatly love their food the chief was one of a kind , is when Hannibal met the angel know as Clarice .

He decied to go into the library and reread his most favorite medical journals or perhaps learn a new recipe in the cook books .

He had been lying low since Europe but he wonder how long he could keep his new appetite in check . Musing over this is when he heard the laughter . It wasn't Clarice laughter no no no it was her friends laugh that caught his attention at first .

He turn to look over at the student lobby to see this woman who was obviously having a good time while he himself was not . This is when his heart missed a beat . Looking over his shoulder he could see the woman who was laughing . Sitting beside her was the most beautiful woman Lecter had ever had the fortune to look at . She was simply venus . Even if her lips was pouted and face slightly red . Hannibal guessed that the woman with the uncontrolled laughter was laughing at this woman expense .

It was not hard to see that this mystery woman had definitely caught the attention of the other males in the room . They all stared at her like it was their first time at seeing something so bright and wonderful . This killed some of lecters buzz . Obviously , this woman knew of her charm and just like Victoria would use it . Surprising he was not turned off by this in fact his first thought was , and he hated to admit it , she could use her charm on him any time and unlike Victoria this time it would work . He smiled inwardly when this thought first came to him than he quickly discarded it because it was so 16 year old boyish to be thinking like that . Was he not far beyond normal human thought ? Yes he was .

Realizing that he was still stareing , pleased to see his mouth was closed , unlike her other admirers . He turned to leave . Only to notice that the other woman, the laughing woman was getting up to leave also . Hannibal could hear the laughing woman's last words " see you Clarice . " His ears caught the name .

As soon as the other woman left the room , her friend , Clarice , quickly became a different person . All emotion now gone she just simply stared out the window . Not caring about anything . Not noticing that every eye in the room was on her , even some women . She seemed at peace , content . Her eyes focus not with what was outside the window but something Hannibal could not see . He knew he was the only person who would notice this it was a look he had most of the time .

He wanted so much to break her attention from the window . Than her attention would be on him but he simply could not . Instead he sat down far from her . Not to far but far enough . He watched her . He did not feel like going to the library anymore . He felt compelled to stay and watch . Everyone else was , why couldn't he ?

As soon as she would rise he would follow her . He would learn where her dorm was , learn maybe other things . He was pleased that he could smell her lovely perfume from where he sat . He smiled because the perfume was so simple . Probably something she picked up from a general store , but this did not take away what he felt for her in fact now he found himself wondering what she would smell like with a richer , better perfume . One perhaps from Italy . He would check the internet when he got to his room , perhaps get it as a gift and leave it somewhere she could find it .

Clarice soon stirred from her deep thoughts . She very quietly picked up her bags as if not to disturb anyone . Not knowing she was the center of the attention . She started to leave an accidentally ran into a admirer who was deliberately standing in her way . She restlessly started apologizing to him not knowing that he just spent the last thirty minutes looking at her . Hannibal smiled . His woman was not very perceptive , o well he had enough for the both of them . This is when his heart skipped another beat . He had never wanted to share with another human being , not to share his gifts anyway . The gifts that made him so unlike other people . Who was this woman ? ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter: Planing**

**by girldoctor**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Thomas Harris.**

Hannibal Lecter followed Clarice all day that day . He found out where she lived on campus . It wasn't that far from his dorm building on campus . He found out that the laughing woman who first caught his attention was Clarice's roommate . He knew her name was Adelia , but it was no concern of his .

Hannibal even stayed outside Clarice's dorm building while she slept . He noticed the whole time he was following her that she did not laugh one time . He also noticed , she preferred to stay invisible . Unfortunately that would be impossible for her . On some level he felt she knew this . He also noticed that she had dark circles under her eyes . That usually meant unhealthy sleep habits . So he was surprised when she turned her lights off early . He had to conclude that maybe she had trouble sleeping .

Following Clarice was how he found out about the boyfriend . Hannibal knew the boyfriend was no concern to him . He knew that soon he wouldn't be a concern for Clarice either . He suspected that Clarice was already considering "dumping" him .

Hannibal thought back , on one occasion today Hannibal got up and started walking toward her as he got closer their eyes touched briefly but the feeling that past was unbelievable . His heart skipped a beat once again . At this rate he would have heart problems . He was surprise to feel her eyes on him as they passed each other . He wondered if she liked what she saw . He savored the feeling .

Hannibal thought back even harder . He remembered discovering that she was into psychology this could be it . Maybe he could insure them a class together . He wondered if she enjoyed art .

He thought back to that stare he shared with her the electricity was intense . He discovered that they were soul mates at first he was surprise at the jump he made from just meeting her to soul mates . He had to know more about this enticing , mysterious woman . He also needed to know what was troubling her from sleeping was it maybe a nightmare . He sighed he knew to much about nightmares .

Hannibal would go to the office tomorrow and ask to be put in one of Clarice classes . He had perfect scores and was friends with the Dean so he could rest assure by the next day he would definitely be in the same class . He printed her schedule from his computer glanced at it than cringed .

She had high honor classes . He wasn't surprised by that he could tell that she was highly intelligent . On her schedule one of her teachers happen to be Jack Crowford from behaviour science , this is what made him cringed.

Hannibal had the misfortune of meeting Jack once . He knew that Jack wasn't comfortable around him . Hannibal briefly wondered what clarice thought of Jack .

# # # # # #

Clarice Starling always considered herself common it was not something she enjoyed . Her life in her opinion was so normal , she was normal .

She woke up after another failed night of sleep . She took a hot shower and ate the wonderful breakfast that her roommate provided for her . It was a Thursday and she had no classes to late in the evening .

She glanced at her cell phone she had several texts from her boyfriend . She decided that maybe she should end it with him soon . The reason she kept him around this long was because he use to be entertaining . Now , however , she just found him as a nuisance . Would she always look at men this way she wondered . She figured she would at least keep him till after the annual school dance . That way she could have a date . She realized that way of thinking might be a little cold . But Clarice Starling was known for being cold . That particular thought hurt her . She knew she was not cold , maybe just misunderstood .

She decided to go for a run to clear her head and muse over a few thoughts . It was a wet morning . Half the students was up eating breakfast , half where in class , and another half was still sleeping . It seemed like she was the only one out on the track this morning . She loved to excercise but she mainly loved to run , it was her " me " time .

As she ran she thought about him . The new shadow that remain night after night in her dreams . she use to wonder who he was , but yesterday she passed a a . . . she didn't know what to call him . She could tell he was unlike anyone on this planet the way he moved was so sure and calculated . His eyes was so dark and piercing .

Thinking of his eyes , the way they linked to hers , it made her think that they were beginning a dance . He looked so deep into her soul in that brief moment that she actually felt violated . All this happen in a second , but it felt much longer . When he passed her , she had to get a second look . She noticed that he was very beautiful with strong facial features , and he had a certain demand for respect about him . She also could tell that he knew more about the world than she ever would . She was unsure how she knew that .

Since than the man who hid in the shadows in her dreams was not hidden any more it was him , the guy she passed in the hall . He watched her in her dreams . She did not know if he was watching over her . It seemed that he was just waiting . Still she would wake every night on time as usual with the screaming of the - she erased that thought quickly . She shouldn't think about that now .

She was running the wind was in her hair . Her legs was moving quickly her muscle stretching . She wasn't in pain . She was use to pushing herself when it came to running .

She left the track as the afternoon progressed . She went to her room . Quickly showered again and gathered her books unaware that she was being watched most of that morning , unaware that their was a man in the shadows drinking in the sight of her while she was running .


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter: class begins**

**by girldoctor**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Thomas Harris**

Clarice was in no hurry for her psychology class . She knew she would make it on time . She reached the door with seconds to spare . She was not shocked to find out she was not the only student that was almost late . She sat down without glancing around her . She was interested in psychology this was a fact , she enjoyed it quite a bit but her true passion would always be being an FBI agent .

Chairs were moving all around her . She was surprise to notice that their was someone who sat beside her . He must have moved quietly . He smelt delightful . Clarice glanced up and shock filled her . It was him . The dark hair beautiful angel smiled down at her than put his attention on the professor who started to speak the moment she walked in the room .

As names were called out the professor stopped suddenly to look up , " Hannibal Lecter ? " .

" Present . " The dark hair angel replied . The teacher seemed surprised to find this particular person in her room . Clarice had no idea why . But , it could possibly have been the fact that he was the youngest student in the medical school program . Clarice name was last .

The professor didn't even blink as her name was called . " Clarice Starling ? " .

However , Hannibal stirred a litttle .

" Here ! " The most common response . Clarice sank low in her chair .

As the professor went on about her test and what would be expected , Clarice could swear she was being watched by her all to quiet dark haired angel . She looked up expecting to be wrong , and was surprised to find him glaring at her . His eyes burned when they found hers . Once again they shared an electric moment . She wondered if only she could feel it . No , she knew without doubt that he felt it to . The way his eyes sink deeper into hers .

Clarice was getting choked up . She had to turn her attention back to the professor . No one had ever looked at her like that . She knew on occasion guys would check her out , sometimes she caught them . But , none of them guys stared at her like he was . She felt amazed to know that she might have been looking at him in the same way . She twitched a little . Was it hot in here ?

She suddenly realized she needed to get up and leave . Some voice deep in her head made her aware of the danger warning that radiantly danced from his skin . She was just being silly he couldn't be a danger he was a simple collage student . Right ? She knew that was wrong the moment she thought it . She did not know much about Hannibal Lecter but simple collage student was something she knew he was not . She felt herself wanting to know more . She had no idea that he was thinking the exact same thing she was .

# # #

As soon as their eyes met for a second time Hannibal let his dive deep into hers . Searching as much as he was allowed to for now . He had to admit he was disappointed when she looked away . Her eyes were just as intense as his were and the affect they had on him - o man . He would give anything to shut this teacher up to have a moment of conversation with this woman . Guess work , and stalking could only go so far .

Hannibal broke out of his thinking when he noticed that the professor had gotten quiet . Was this the moment he was waiting for ?

The professor started passing out papers , " The person to your left , "

Hannibal gladly noted that he was to Clarice , he added , Starlings left .

" , will be asked questions by the person to the right . "

Hannibal watched Clarice skin go blood red at the mention of this . The paper was given to Clarice . Hannibal wondered what kinda questions she had to ask him . He was more interested in asking her questions .

He decided to start a little game . Their was no way he was going to play nice and answer those question for no reason . As chairs moved , Clarice slowly turned to face him . She was just as quiet as he was he noted .

First quesiton on the list was -

" Hannibal Lecter , " He said before she could ask . He felt sure she remember his name but he told her regardless .

Before she could go on to the next question Hannibal replied ,

" and yours is Clarice Starling . " She looked up surprised at first than understanding sank in . She smiled at him briefly . He wondered if he could get more than a brief smile .

She went to ask him another question . He decided it was time to let her in his little game . He wondered if she would play , if he was right she would , he smiled inwardly .

" Your bag says FBI student . "

She nodded but clearly she wanted to go back to the questionair .

" Jack Crawford must be one of your professors I believe . "

She nodded again . Would she ever speak . Yes , she would he would make her .

" Next time your around him why don't you ask about me . " He smiled inwardly again .

She blushed . He wondered what was going on in her head .

" I would expect , he is one of your favorite teachers , correct ? " He smiled at the taunting game .

" yes . " She shook the questionair under his nose .

" Can we get back to this please ? " She was polite even when she felt like he was making fun of her interesting .

He was pleased that she talked to him . His eyes was dancing , she did not miss this as she was slowly getting lost in them as he was hers , reality sink in again and she backed out .

" This wants to know what your interested in ? " She asked nicely looking up into his eyes .

" I am interested in medicine . What are u interested in ? " He stopped her before she could answer his question . " Besides the obvious , that being Jack crawford and the F B I , " he enjoyed watching her eyes blaze with the way he said FBI so taunting . He went on . " Something not so obvious , like maybe running in the morning ? "

He stopped while glazing at her as she blushed again . He knew he must have some affect on her . He wondered if she just blushed for anyone he highly doubted it . She seemed like someone who was usually guarded . He wanted to break all those walls down . Why not ?

" And how did you know that ? " She whispered . She looked at him with anger in her eyes .

" Are u trying to suggest that I follow you around , tsk tsk Miss Starling . I am the youngest student who has been accepted into the medical program . Surely I would have better things to do hmmm ? " O yes now he had embarrassed her . Where would they go from here ? Lecter loved that he did not have an answer to that .

" What is your favorite type of food ? " She was ignoring him , he thought .

" Back to the questionair i see . " He was trying to ignore the delight that question brought onto him . He knew she would ask again . Was she becoming predictable to him ? He wondered .

" Do u have a favorite type of food ? " She asked again ignoring his taunting stare . His eyes where all over her face , absorbing her expressions .

" I do but i don't think you would like the answer . Do you perhaps have a favorite food ? Maybe a favorite restaurant around town ? " The ball was in her court now , did he put it their on purpose ?

" I am just going to write down pizza . " She said ignoring him again . Yes , she was still on the unpredictable side .

Maybe he should turn up the charm , he got alot of dates by doing that . Of course , he could get dates from completely ignoring women . He found it impossible to ignore this particular woman maybe he should just come out and ask her . That was something he had never done before .

" Clarice Starling , you are a very interesting woman , a very uncommon one at that . I wonder about your health though , the dark circles under your eyes suggest nights without sleep . I would very much love the treat of taking you out for something other than pizza , and perhaps maybe we could talk about my favorite type of food ? " The last part he made it sound exactly like she did when she asked about his favorite type of food . He even added the country accent he found some what charming coming from her , the way she tried to hide it . He was meaning to be funny but he knew it came off a little taunting . He smiled reassuring her .

He knew that she was completely cut off guard from his question . " Say yes you know you want to . "

He winked at her . Before she knew it she was caught in his eyes again . She whispered the words before she could think about it but something in his eyes made her think he was pleading for her to say yes . " Yes . "


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter : dinner date**

**by girldoctor**

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Thomas Harris**

o very sorry about the grammar . Thank you for reviewing.

Clarice had no idea where Hannibal was going to take her . She asked him and he said it would ruin the surprise . He told her he would pick her up at 8 . He also told her to wear something nice before winking at her again . He did not wait around for her to tell him where she lived .

As soon as she got to her dorm , Clarice destroyed her closet looking for something appropriate . She was hurt to find that everything she own was cheap . She knew that Hannibal probably wouldn't approve . During their brief time together she couldn't help but notice that he had rich expensive clothes . Even his shoes was sharp .

She felt her eyes water , maybe she should cancel . She couldn't . She realized that she had no idea how to find him unless he was hanging in the library . She felt mad at herself , showing weakness such as tears .

She did not even know why she agreed to do this . He was only going to taunt her . His taunts would be worse tonight , in specially if she wore any of her dresses .

At this time Adelia walked in . " Whats going on ? " She immediately picked up on her friends distress .

" I am going out tonight with Hannibal Lecter and all my clothes suck ! " Funny , she forgot all about having a boyfriend until this moment . Some how she felt like it really didn't matter . Maybe it was the fact that she was going to dump him soon . Or it could have been the secret fact that rose from the deepest part of her mind that said , if you want to go out with Hannibal Lecter nothing will stand in your way .

Adelia hugged her friend , " Maybe I have something you could wear . " She went to her closet , returning with some rather flattering dresses . " Some of these i wore one time . Can you believe that ? " Adelia laughed . Adelia hardly saw this side of her friend . Every time Clarice let her guard down it collide with Adelia's heart . She had no idea who this Hannibal was but she was suddenly very curious about him .

Clarice went to try on some dresses and model them in front of Adelia . One of the dresses was black and tight . Adelia begged Clarice to wear that dress because it showed so much of her delightful figure . But , Clarice settled for something a little more elegant . A dazzling blue dress . Adelia agreed because it looked so beautiful on her friend . Adelia even gave it to Clarice as a early birthday present .

Clarice took a shower and started on her hair before putting on the dress for the final time .

As the hours passed , Adelia finished her dinner and started studying for a test on Monday .

When Clarice made her appearance , Adelia was shocked . Clarice was without a doubt a tom boy but when she decided to doll herself up she was amazing looking .

Meanwhile.

# # #

Lecter finished dressing . He was wearing a brand new suit . He did not expect he would get to wear it so soon . He went out to his expensive car . His expensive car is all black even the leather inside , dark tented windows , it was nice and paid him many compliments .

He circled around the parking lot outside Clarice's building . He wondered if Clarice would be ready . He wondered what she would be wearing . Either way he did not know what to expect of the evening with her anything he assume could happen . He cringed at the thought of her coming out wearing pants .

He decided to go to her room if he had to wait , than so be it . He could learn alot about her by observing her room . Hannibal knocked on Clarice's door . Some doors down some students where having a party . Hannibal wondered if he didn't ask Clarice out tonight would she have went to that party . He smiled knowing he saved her from that boredom .

Adelia , Clarice roommate answered the door . Lecter noticed that she looked him up and down before letting him in .

Clarice was ready . Hannibal for once was speechless . Clarice was so beautiful , so perfect , he didn't know what to say . A mere complement wouldn't do .

He was glad that he decided to take her to a beautiful restaurant that wasn't far from the school . He was against it , thinking she might feel uncomfortable their . But , she was dressed so perfectly for that restaurant . She would definitely fit right in . He was pleased with this information .

He quickly went to her and kissed her on the cheek . He knew that it was uncalled for but simply couldn't help it . She didn't seem to mine .

Adelia made a sound with her throat , " Don't you have some place to be ? "

Hannibal returned to reality , " yes . . . shall we ? " Hannibal offered Clarice his arm . She hooked her arm with his and they left .

'" Don't wait up ! " Lecter called over his shoulder toward Adelia . He did that to watch Clarice blush again . He was pleased when she did . As they passed the party Hannibal noted that Clarice did not even glance in that direction .

The ride was pretty quiet . Both listening to the quiet , lovely sound of the classical music on the radio . Hannibal glanced at Clarice to see if she enjoyed it . He was delighted to find she did . Her eyes where closed . She looked peaceful . Hannibal would have been pleased to continue to watch her but he had to pay attention to the road .

Hannibal parked the car in the parking lot of the restaurant . Hannibal made Clarice sit while he open the door for her . He could feel her angry glare on him but he didn't care . He open the door and watched her as she got out . She had such grace . He smiled . Clarice did not know what kind of a rare jewel she was .

# # #

Clarice was amazed as they made their entrance into the restaurant . It was unlike any place she had ever been invited to . It was big and beautiful . It was one of those restaurant you had to make an appointment to in advance . Their was a lovely fountain in the center of the room . Nice round tables spaced out . Their was a second floor that appeared to be more secluded .

" Lecter . " Hannibal spoke to the man at the front desk . Clarice was not surprised when a man lead them to the second floor . She noticed Hannibal was smiling probably enjoying some inward joke . Clarice fumed with anger .

The guy lead them to what looked like the most secluded place in the whole restaurant . Before the guy left them alone , he opened two wide doors that lead to a beautiful balcony outside .

Clarice wondered how much all this cost . Should she offer to pay ? No one had ever taken her out to a place that dinner cost more than five dollars . Clarice looked up to find Hannable looking at her intently . She quickly looked away .

# # #

Hannibal pulled Clarice chair out for her . He knew her mind must be in chaos . He knew she never had set foot in a place even remotely like this .

His mind went back to their entrance into the restaurant . My o my how heads turn to glance at the lovely woman at his side . He was pleased , indeed , by her appearance this evening .

Of course his peace was ruin with the words that came out of her mouth .

" So should I help pay for any of this ? "

Yes , of course she was uncomfortable . He couldn't help but roll his eyes . " No . Clarice I invited you . " He gave her a menu .

" Wine ? " He asked her , he was trying to save the evening after her little question .

" Please . " She replied .

Hannibal could see that she was going to be good now . He smiled , now for the question he had in mind .

Hannibal waited until their orders was taken . Clarice allowed him to order for her since she had no idea how to even pronounce half the words on the menu . The waiter came and left them with a fancy wine .

As soon as they where alone again Lecter spoke , " Does your boyfriend know you are out this evening ? "

Clarice got choked on her wine , " No i didn't get a chance to tell him , but i will . "

" Of course " Lecter simply replied.

Clarice wanted to change the subject quickly . " I looked you up after our little chat earlier . "

" O , what did you find ? " Lecter was not surprised , after all he looked her up .

" Nothing much , I did notice you have written in quite a few magazines . I particularly liked the one about surgical addiction . "

" Yes . That was good , back to you I think . " Hannibal made a surprising gesture with his head . He tilt his head back , his nostrils flared . " You use Evyan Skin Cream . No cheap perfume today either , I see , Adelia's ? " He asked letting his head fall back normally to see Starling glaring at him .

" How did you . . . . . ? " She just shook her head . " Yes , Adelia let me barrow some of her fancy perfume . This dress was also hers but you probably guessed that as well . "

" No no it fit you so perfectly . That thought never crossed my mind ! " He smiled at her .

Even when he was being mean he seemed to be flowing with charm and charisma . Clarice found herself smiling back .

Hannibal knew he was being taunting again but he loved watching the angry glow in her eyes , how quickly it showed up than disappeared , this Starling was more interesting than he could have ever hoped .


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter: after dinner**

**by girldoctor**

**Disclaimer : All character belong to Thomas Harris**

**Thank you to all ****those who have reviewed which is like two people lol alot of people have read they just haven't reviewed I guess - that could be considered rude and you know what happens to the rude , a certain cannibal doctor hunts them down ! ! I am kidding . Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up ! ! This chapter is a little short but hope you like it . **

The dinner was lovely . They took delight in some wonderful conversation . Hannibal put the taunting away for now . He talked to her about the opera , and she touched a little on guns . Hannibal did not want the night to end , but a quick glance at his watch informed him it was time .

They got up , he of course paid for the dinner Clarice didn't even get to see the bill . She wasn't sure how to feel about that . He open the door for her he noted she did not fume with anger this time , maybe she was getting used to his manners .

Once in the car he welcome her to his radio .

" This is fine . " She said about his music . " It's soothing . " She laid her head to rest again like before . Hannibal figured maybe it was to soon to learn about her sleeping habits perhaps , he smiled , he would just find out for himself . Eventually he reminded himself .

" Once again tomorrow night than ? " He asked knowing she would probably say no but still wishing she would say yes . He couldn't exactly explain the feeling he had for her it was still strange for him .

Clarice was not expecting him to ask so soon , not knowing what he was thinking . She kinda got the feeling he enjoyed making her mad . " I don't think so . " She decided a better explanation was necessary . " I am kinda stuck on some FBI work assign by Professor Crawford . "

" O , really , anything I can help with ? " He asked .

" I don't know . He never has really gave anyone this type of work before . He said it would be extra credit for giving me a A minus . " She chuckled , in a sort of I think Jack Crawford is a jerk kinda way .

" Ahh what kinda work , surly it's not a case , not so soon . "

" I think it is a sorta make believe case he expects me to solve it and give it back to him , when I am finished . " She spoke again.

" And he has never done this sort of thing before ? " Hannibal asked curiously .

" Apparently I left an impression on him ! " Clarice shrug her shoulders .

" No doubt ! " After this he was quiet again .

" Valentines Day is coming up , you must have plans with the boyfriend hmmm ? " He spoke at last .

She did not know why exactly she was telling him this but he had a way of dragging information out . " Actually , I have been thinking about ending things with him . "

" Ahh getting bored ? " He guessed it exactly whoever this Hannibal Lecter was he was not a normal man !

" What about you any girlfriends ? " Clarice had to ask .

" Girlfriends ? No , I go out of course . My dates never seem to hold my attention for long . " He thought - the only woman to ever catch his attention was Clarice and Lady Murasaki .

" Will you be attending the honors ball ? " It was a dance for the brightest of the brightest Clarice was invited . She wondered if he was but of course he must have been .

" You where invited ? " Lecter smiled , Clarice didn't like what that smirk reply and knew before this night was completely over she would get him for that .

" Yes and obviously I am inviting my boyfriend ! " Hannibal smiled again .

" Your inviting him , he did not get an invitation tsk tsk your problem Starling is that you need someone who can challenge you ! " He was starting to push Starling over the edge .

" What someone like you , your a mean man who is hiding under a mask of mystery , you have constantly made fun of me the moment we met , if i did not have a boyfriend I still wouldn't have went with you ! " o goody he passed her limits , he wins .

" Good ! " His evil smile made an appearance . " Because I wouldn't have asked you , also do not make presumptions about knowing who I really am Clarice I can not stress that enough . " He was glaring into her eyes . He seemed to really be warning her .

As he parked the car over in front of her dorm building . She went to get out sensing the conversation was over .

" Stay ! " He hissed . He got out walked over to her side and open her door . If he was smiling he hid it well .

" I will see you in the morning little Starling . Now go get some much needed sleep ! " He disappeared back behind the wheel of his car .

He silently drove the car away leaving Starling with a feeling that the last hours were completely a dream .


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter : the next morning**

**by girldoctor**

**Disclaimer : All characters belong to Thomas Harris .**

**ok tell me what you think.**

It was finally Friday , Clarice thought . No class on Friday so she could catch up on her FBI work .

She wonder briefly what Lecter meant about seeing her in the morning . Clarice had not slept well last night , and because of him she decided to just skip her run . She felt bad about that but decided to make it up to her body later .

Adelia was sleeping late this morning . Starling thought about going out to get her coffee when a knock at the door made her jump .

She knew who it was before she open the door . She knew it when her heart stopped when she first heard the knocking sound . She knew it because she could feel it in her bones . So when she open the door to see the beautiful face of Hannibal Lecter she was not surprised . But what did surprise her was the way she felt happy just to see him .

She didn't invite him in just stood their thinking while he waited patiently . Than he showed her what was in his hand . A container with 3 coffees .

" One for Adelia . " He looked around the room as Starling moved out of his way .

" But she doesn't seem to be around . Still sleeping ? " . He looked at Starling for confirmation . She simply nodded and thanked him for the coffee before sipping it . Ahhh it was perfect exactly what she needed this morning .

She watched him as he moved around in her dorm room . Glancing at everything , touching somethings with his hands .

" Why are . . . ? " Clarice started to ask him a question but stopped as she watched Hannibal come to a stop like he was in a trance .

He was looking at one of many pictures taped to the refrigerator . It was the only picture Starling had out her other pictures was locked safely away under her bed preserving her memories of her late father .

This one picture that seemed to hold all of lecter attention at the moment was a picture of her - not smiling and a picture of a couple of her friends from the Lutheran home , it said good luck under it . Clarice had only one picture up while Adelia had a thousand taped to the refrigerator but Hannibal did not seem interested in them .

When Clarice finally got his attention back his eyes burned with something she could not see or had no idea about .

" I came of course because I told you I would and I thought you could use my help , and of course I would love the pleasure of your company . " He paused . " I noticed you didn't run today , avoiding someone ? " By now the pleasure in his eyes had died down .

Yes , she was avoiding someone she thought , you . Lecter smiled as if he could read her mind .

" May I ? " He asked pointing at her kitchen chair . Her books was all over the dining table with ghastly pictures of crime scenes it didn't seem to bother Lecter he barely glanced at them .

" What are you working on ? " He picked up one terrible picture of a body of a female with half her skin missing . The female looked pale , and bruised it was obvious she was dumped in a river .

" My make believe case . " Starling said , trying to clear the table . She picked up the books she had on the table and threw them on the small couch her and Adelia shared .

" Your make believe case , looks real Starling . " He paused " Starling or Clarice what do you prefer ? " She shrug her shoulders .

Although if she was being honest she loved the way he said her name . It was different . He said it with care . It was like a caress every time it came out of his sweet mouth . " Clarice than , I believe you can call me Hannibal . I haven't heard you say my name , lets hear it . "

He stared at her while waiting . She rolled her eyes but complied . " Hannibal . " She loved his unique name .

His eyes was closed as she said this , his nostrils was flaring . He made an " mmmm " sound before turning back to reality .

He returned his attention back to the picture of the body . " Stuck ? " He asked innocently .

Clarice found herself almost praying that he would not be so taunting today but she knew he would be he always would be . " Yes . I am having some difficulties . "

" Jack Crawford must like you. Hmmm? " Hannibal spoke as he examined the picture more closely . His eyes glowed like he understood something she didn't " I could help you with this you know ? "

" You could ? " She asked wondering what he saw that she couldn't .

" Why not ? " He spoke more to himself . He placed the picture of the dead female carefully into the case file than looked back up at Starling .

" Of course my help comes with its on price . " He said . His eyes sinking deep into hers again . Forcing her blood pressure to rise . Her heart beat faster and her breath came out a little uneven .

He put her case file down and got up suddenly . " How about we go to a place a little more private ? "

" This isn't private enough ? " Clarice swallowed hard . She knew he heard her swallow . Well it was loud enough the neighbors heard you - Clarice thought to herself .

" We could wake Adelia wouldn't that be a shame ? " He said . He was watching her closely . His eyes scanning her every move .

" Okay , like where than ? " Please , she thought , the cafeteria the library the hall anywhere but -

" My place , where else ? " His evil smile made an appearance once again .


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter : Thinking about it**

**By : girldoctor**

**Disclaimer : All characters belong to Thomas Harris .**

**First : I want to thank the very nice people who have reviewed . Second : wow I really don't see this story ending anytime soon . Ok on with the story .**

Clarice stared Lecter down . In a way that would perhaps frightened the normal male . Hannibal however wasn't the normal male , therefore he remained perfectly calm under her stare .

" And what would we do there ? " Clarice wondered out loud .

Hannibal smiled . His eyes glowed as he examine her closely . " I only want to help Clarice . I wouldn't want you to disappoint your beloved professor . "

She continued to glare at him . She knew that she had blushed when Hannibal had said your beloved professor . She didn't particularly know why . She didn't think of Crawford as anything but a professor . Deep , deep down perhaps she saw him as a father figure .

She cleared her mind . She would exam those views later while she was alone . She wouldn't consider them with Hannibal Lecter's x ray eyes staring straight through her . She knew that he hadn't missed her blushing either .

Hannibal's tongue made an appearance it touched the upper , center part of his lip before disappearing into his mouth again . " Have you asked poor Jackie boy about me , yet ? "

" No , I will not see him till Monday . " Crawford's class was on Mondays and Wednesday . It was the class that Starling looked forward to the most .

Hannibal's eyes were a shade of maroon. In the center of his eyes the pinpoints of red danced wickedly , Clarice could see that trouble was brewing behind them . " Yes , and you have been far to busy to go visit him in his little , unkempt office haven't you ? " Hannibal paused a smile forming on his lips . His smile was very alluring . " Busy with me , neglecting your poor boyfriend and now your exercises tsk tsk . You haven't had much time to do much of anything I would assume . "

Starling felt like throwing something at him . She wondered briefly what he would do if she did . " What about your work surely you have more important things to do . " She paused like he did , for effect . " You know being the , and I quote youngest student to be accepted into the medical program . " Clarice found that being taunting was quite fun . No wonder he did it so much .

He gave her a wink and a smile without volunteering any information on the subject .

She stared at him for a while . He stared patiently back , waiting .

Clarice , finally giving in , got up . She found a piece of paper and pen and began to write a letter to Adelia explaining where she was going .

" Afraid you won't come back ? " Hannibal spoke darkly .

Clarice smiled at him strangely . " Why wouldn't I be able to come back ? "

It was true that Starling got this strange feeling when she was around him . She felt on some level that this man was dangerous she knew it through an odd sensation she would often get from being with him . It was a sensation that made her feel chills . A sensation that could make a involuntary shiver run through her frame . She didn't know if the sensation was from fear , or perhaps , could it be bliss ?

" Mmm " Hannibal glanced at his watch . " Clarice please hurry . I do have things I need to attend to today . "

" What about your roommate want we ' wake ' him ? " Clarice asked curiously .

Hannibal smiled at her . " No , we would not wake anyone Clarice I have no roommate . "

She looked at him with questions in her eyes . " I require privacy . " He said simply .

" Your very secretive . " Clarice told him as she followed him to the door . Clarice didn't look back as they began walking down the hall .

# # #

You have no idea Hannibal thought to himself . He was deeply pleased . Deeply pleased that they were going to his room .

He normally entertained guess in his room . His guess were usually important people too . But , he didn't want to please them as much as he wanted to please Clarice .

" Your very secretive as well . " He told her as they made their way down the hall .

# # # #

ok so I wrote this short chapter so I could have more time to finish the chapter with them being in his room , and I thought Hannibal and Clarice could use a little more dialog . please review .


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter : time for questions .

by girldoctor

**Disclaimer : All characters belong to Thomas Harris . **

**Thanks again for the reviews :) I hope this chapter is worthy of all your nice compliments . **

*** * * * * on another note need to apologize I was rereading this story and I found that I did not put and r in Adelia which is wrong of course its Ardelia so I will have to fix that and again I apologize I can not believe I did that * * * * **

**Forgive me if their is any mistakes on this chapter . I went over it several times but I'm tired so I probably missed something . **

Hannibal and Clarice took the elevator down to the first floor . Hannibal's car was in the parking lot sparkling under the sun . Hannibal open the car door for Clarice .

" What your not going to tie a blindfold over my head ? " Clarice pretended to be shocked .

Hannibal went to the drivers side and started the vehicle . " Now why would I do that Clarice ? " He smiled .

Hannibal retreated to his thoughts during the drive . It wasn't a long drive . Hannibal made it their in good timing . Hannibal parked his car into a parking deck . He got out . He open Clarice door . She didn't complain about it anymore .

Hannibal noticed that Clarice eyes quickly found both exit signs in the parking deck . Hannibal smiled inwardly . Good girl always on the alert . She would need that . They entered his dorm building together .

He was going to help her with her work , and in return he would ask her question . He would dip in the very center of her core and find out everything their was to know about her .

He had waited on her that morning near the track . But , she never came . He was slightly throw off by that surely she wasn't still mad . He quickly recovered buying her coffee and stopping by her dorm he had promised hadn't he .

He had been waiting to get her , to catch her in something . For her to slip , or let her guard down so he could begin his questioning . Why was she so puzzling to him ? What made Clarice , Clarice ? How did she catch his attention was it simply her good looks ? He studied her as they made their way to an elevator .

She had beautiful long , straight auburn , copper hair . The color of which he himself couldn't quite explain . He took a deep breath , breathing in her scent . She always smelled nice to him no matter the price of her perfume . Although her looks had original caught his attention first . It wasn't that , that held on to him their was something else under the surface and he would find out what it was .

Most importantly , he wanted to know what was it that haunted her dreams .

His questions would certainly make her angry . He knew that but he didn't care . Besides the sight of her annoyed pleased him greatly . When she got angry she had such energy , and her eyes were ablaze the sight of which he had never seen before . O yes he enjoyed her angry .

They got off the elevator at the top floor . The building was abnormally quiet . Clarice followed closely behind Hannibal .

Hannibal placed his room key in the lock . He turned and looked deep into Clarice's eyes before turning the keys and stepping aside to let her step through first .

# # # # #

His room was in complete darkness . Hannibal turned on the closest light . It brighten the place up but not to much .

His dorm was nothing like hers . The first thing she noticed was that his room had nice big windows that was hidden by black curtains . His dorm was very peaceful , almost cozy . The color scheme was mostly in darks . Also their seemed to be alot of fancy statues and paintings the like of which Clarice doubt the school purchased . Hannibal was than very wealthy indeed Clarice thought .

Clarice knew it was one of those dorms only the richest students could afford . Or those who wished to be in debt for the rest of their lifes . Their was a sweet melody playing in the background -

" Goldberg Variations . " Hannibal led Starling to a pricey , black couch .

The student kitchen was the first room near the entrance . The student living room was attached to the kitchen it contained two halls . One hall was on the west wall. The other hall was on the east wall . Those unquestionably lead to separate bedrooms and bathrooms .

" Bach . " Hannibal added .

" Can I get you anything ? " Hannibal politely asked Clarice as he went to sit in the chair across from her . " I can cook you know . " His smile was dark but enchanting . " Quite well actually you might enjoy it . "

" No thank you , I normally go without breakfast . " She said .

He looked at her with a sad expression . " Are you sure Clarice it would only take seconds and nothing exotic I promise . Something simple how about toast hmm ? "

" No really I'm good . " Claice said . In front of the couch was a expensive looking table that Clarice guess didn't come with the room either . Siting on top of the table was a bunch of medical books lying open . It was the only thing that looked out of place . Everything else was put up and away in perfect order . Apparently Hannibal was a very clean person .

Beside the medical book laid a sketchbook with some interesting drawings . The medical book was flip to a page on the human liver beside it in Hannibal's sketch book was a sketch of a human being who was cut open with their intestines showing . The medical book wasn't even that graphic .

" So do you plan on being a surgeon ? " Starling asked tearing her eyes from the graphic pictures .

" No . " He was watching her closely . " A psychologist . "

" Ahhh . " Clarice felt like the moment had become awkward .

" Yes , and you plan on ' being ' a federal agent . Catching the bad guys hmm ? " Clarice swore he had a voice that was just reserved for taunting .

" I suppose . " That is the idea Clarice thought .

" Lets say I was the bad guy would you capture me ? " Hannibal's eyes was intense as Clarice stared into them .

She found herself swallowing hard again . He laughed . Hannibal suddenly reached for Clarice case file after a glance at his watch .

" In a hurry for something ? " Clarice wondered out loud as he took the file from her .

" Yes I am expecting someone . " Hannibal said simply . Not volunteering any other information .

" O should I leave than ? " Clarice said sarcastically . She was a bit annoyed . Why would he have invited her up here if he was expecting company ? Was he teasing her or purposely annoying her ? She thought it would be best to be on her guard .

" No . " He said simply . " I invited you here to help you Clarice . "

" Now . " He spoke in a different tone , a more commanding tone . " A deal shall we make one ? " Very business like Clarice noted . She respected Hannibal already . She respected him the moment she laid eyes on him . She would always respect him even if he annoyed the hell out of her .

" What kind of a deal ? " Clarice wished he would let her into his head . On second thought did she really want that ?

" If I help you Clarice , you will give me some information deal ? "

" What kind of information ? "

He smiled . " Quid pro quo , Clarice , I tell you things you tell me things got it . " He waited .

She nodded " You tell me what you know , and than I just have to tell you what u ask is that it ? " That wasn't a bad trade off Starling thought . Well , that depends on what he is going to ask doesn't it she told herself .

" Is that a yes Clarice ? " Now she really did wish she could get in his head . Just to know where he was going with this .

" Yes or no Clarice ? " Clarice was in deep concentration .

They sat in silence while she considered her options . She was a woman who took chances not often but she was one neverless .

" Yes . " She nodded .

Clarice took notice in the air around her . She felt like something had shifted . Was she just being crazy ?

**ok thanks for reading please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**chapter : day of questioning**

**by : girldoctor**

**Disclaimer : All characters belong to Thomas Harris . **

**Ok so here is the next chapter . I'm very happy with it . Originally it was going to be a bit longer but I made it shorter to start the next chapter off .**

**Please review , please please please . I'm begging people come on . The action is on its way I have got some pretty exciting ideas coming up if you like this story .**

# # # #

Hannibal was pleased that she took the bait . He was feeling very . . . . . . . . . . . . . exhilarated .

_Start now or later ? Now or later ? _

You do have her in your dorm . You could show her the rest of the dorm , perhaps . An evil smile appeared on his face . Starling watched him suspiciously .

_Now ? Ok ._

" Clarice , tell me , what was your worst memory of your childhood ? "

By her face he could tell that she just realized she made a sort of _deal with the devil . _

O what he would give to know what was going on in her head . He could only guess as she stared at him . Her eyes radiating energy and annoyance . He felt very warm inside .

# # # #

His question totally took her completely off her guard . He did say he wanted to be a psychiatrists . Was he trying to analyze her ? Clarice tried , she hoped she succeed , to hide the sadness that crept into her heart .

Hannibal had a smug smile on his face . If he wanted to play she could play . She felt like cracking her knuckles .

" Did you draw those pictures ? " She asked very innocently , pointing at the sketch book . She was hoping to change the subject . She knew it wouldn't work but it was worth the try . Wasn't it ?

Hannibal in the best no nonsense voice Clarice had ever heard coming from a collage student said . " Clarice answer the question . "

She sighed as she stood up . Hannibal's eyes followed her every move as she started pacing . " Is this how it will work ? "

She walked around his room feeling annoyed at how clean it was . Clarice and Ardelia kept their dorm clean as well but this was outrageous .

" Yes . Are you going to answer the question ? Or are you going back on your word ? "

" Perhaps - " Clarice felt like screaming . Maybe she should make a mess in his room . She wondered if he would have to clean it right away . Was he one of those people ? " - we could do this another time ? " Her voice and eyes pleading with him .

He shook his head . His smile was gone now . His face was emotionless . " Clarice , answer the question . What is the worst memory of your childhood ? "

Clarice didn't want to answer that question . It was none of his business .

She shook her head . " It isn't worth it . I could just go to the library . Maybe I will get lucky and find something . " Her heart was pounding . Why would she open doors in her mind that would bring the sad memories flooding in ?

" Sit . " Hannibal spoke with authority making Clarice listen . She sat back down on his comfortable couch . It was too nice here .

Hannibal stood and walked toward her . He picked up his medical books and sketch books and made room so he could sit on the table in front of the couch .

" It is worth it . " He looked deep into her eyes . " You want to please Crawford . "

Her eyes flashed with anger . He put his hand up . " I'm not taunting this time , just a correct observation . You want to please Crawford , Clarice . You know you want to be his favorite pupil . You want to make him feel proud , correct ? " She wanted to kick Hannibal .

" Yes . " He answered for her . " Clarice we're alone , completely alone . Tell me . " Starling noticed that his voice was sort of hypnotizing .

Tell him , she thought . What would be the harm in that ? Except for the flood of tears that will no doubt come as soon as you leave his nice room . He is right though you want to make Crawford happy you want him to notice you .

Clarice and Hannibal sat in silence for what felt like an eternity to Starling .

Starling reluctantly opened her mind . She remembered something from her past .

_She was really young and had just been hurt . _

_She had felled off her bicycle and she had gotten banged up pretty bad . _

_She got a nice size cut on her leg . Her mother had put a band-aid on it . Afterwards , Clarice went right back to riding her bike . _

_About 3 days later Starling was taking the band-aid off or rather she was trying to . But , it was hurting to much . _

_" You have to pull it off fast . " A voice told her . Starling did as the voice said . She pulled the band-aid off quickly . It hurt , but not as near as bad as it was hurting when she was taking her time ._

_The voice belonged to her father . _

" The death of my father . " She spoke , determinedly . Hannibal watched her , he showed no emotion .

O how hard Clarice tried to remain strong but the emotions was getting to her . Especially as she watched Hannibal's emotionless face as she spilled her heart out . The tears was building up . Hannibal moved closer to her . " Shhh . " He whispered so softly .

Clarice looked at him , eye lashes wet . She looked in his eyes to see if she could find something human , she thought she did .

At this moment " Goldberg Variations " stopped playing in the background . Every thing in the room was most silent now .

His fingers, which were oddly soft, touched her face. Wiping away a tear . His touch was like electricity .

Starlings heart was pounding as his fingers continued to linger on her face.

His eyes was staring , intensely , at her lips . Clarice became very still , and nervous as Hannibal's face slowly moved toward hers .

# # # # #

He wanted to ask her more questions , and he would . Eventually . Right now their lips was most conveniently close . His fingers tracing her face gently . He could smell her scent . She smelt even better up close .

Mmm , he wondered how she would taste . He moved his face closer to her as he stared at her lips .They were so close .

However at this point they were most rudely interrupted ! By a soft knock at the door .

Hannibal remained calm . Clarice jumped up like a teenager being caught doing something she wasn't suppose to be doing . They both turned toward the door .

Hannibal's upper jaw and lower jaw was pressed together tightly , as he very reluctantly left the table to go open the door.

# # # # #

Clarice's heart pounded behind her chest like she had just got back from running . She was breathing hard , he was also breathing harder than usual .

She was also in shock . Did she almost just kiss Hannibal Lecter ?

Should she feel angry or relieved that someone was knocking on the door ? Either way , Clarice thought , she guessed that this meant her time was up .


	11. Chapter 11

chapter : Add some chess pieces and a game begins

by : girldoctor

**Disclaimer : All character belong to Thomas Harris .**

**I was feeling homesick so I went ahead and wrote this , I hope this chapter pleases . This chapter is a bit longer than the others . I thought It was time you got a long chapter ;) **

Clarice was still recovering over what just happen . She had almost kissed him . What ! Why ? So many questions appeared in her head . She was taken she shouldn't be kissing other boys on the side .

She looked up at Hannibal . He had a set look about his face . His jaws still tight .

Clarice calmed a bit as her curiosity for the guest that Hannibal had been waiting for earlier took over .

# # # # #

Hannibal looked back at Clarice briefly , as he went to open the door .

Their are many different definitions for the word jealousy . The word jealousy is commonly confused with the word envy .

Jealousy could cause some abnormal behavior in people . Giving rise to all kinds of emotions . It could bring out some deadly truths about some people .

Hannibal thought of jealousy as more of an insecure flaw . However , he believed that it could bring out hidden emotions that were previously unnoticed into light . Bringing forth an incredible passion of declaration .

Hannibal didn't believe Clarice would get jealousy . He just thought maybe some hidden feelings would be enlighten for her .

That is what he hoped , and that is why he invited his little chess piece . A product of his design , of course he didn't self congratulate himself on the not - so perfect timing .

The " almost " kiss , he had hopes but he didn't expect a kiss to almost take place . Not so soon even with Clarice being emotional .

The way she looked at him with those sad wet eyes he wanted to take her right than and there . He had to remind himself that might not have been ethical .

In truth Hannibal just wanted to see if their was feelings in those exquisite eyes for him . He wouldn't count the " almost " kiss due to the emotional state of Clarice at the time .

He did feel sure she would have kissed him back . He wasn't sure if she knew why . She may not have known what she was doing . Judging by the confusion in her eyes she didn't . At the time , he knew what he was doing .

Just like he knew what he was doing now inviting the catalyst into the equation . Now he would wait for the reaction .

He unclench his jaw as he put on his most perfect , charming smile . He open the door . Not a bit surprise at who was behind it .

# # # # #

" Bonjour . " A woman voice spoke as Hannibal held the door open for her , inviting her in .

Clarice watched the woman as she walked in . She was very beautiful a striking woman . A woman that could make all other woman fade in comparrison.

She wore what Clarice could only guess was the best of today's fashion . Her clothes looked very expensive . Clarice assumed her clothes was designer wear .

Clarice became self aware of her on clothes . They were cheap and not at all impressive . That didn't make her look bad though she knew she had a nice figure .

Hannibal smiled warmly to the woman . " Bonjour . "

" Hello Hannibal . " The woman laughed . She was smiling to brightly , Clarice thought .

The woman seemed very pleased to have Hannibal's undivided attention . She didn't even care that their was another woman in the room with her .

Hannibal touched the woman on her back very lightly , leading her into the living room area . Bringing her closer to Clarice . Clarice thought the touch was a little to intimate .

" May I introduce you to Clarice Starling . " Hannibal looked at Starling indifferent .

His indifferent look hurt Clarice deeply . Especially after confiding in him , crying in front of him and almost kissing him .

So , Clarice thought , she disappears in this woman light to . When only a few minutes ago he was trying to kiss me .

Clarice fumed with anger . But for once she hid it well . Maybe the future psychologist noticed maybe he didn't but , his lips did twitch like he was holding back a smile .

" Clarice , I would like you to meet the very lovely Rachel DuBerry . " Hannibal smiled , than turning to Rachel he said , " Rachel , Clarice was just leaving . "

Hannibal still looking indifferent to Clarice , added . " Clarice , I suppose you will be taking a bus back to your dorm hmm ? Or call your friend ? "

Clarice just stared back at him , just as indifferent . She could give them just as cold as she could receive them .

She had forgotten , up until than , that he had drove her to his dorm . She was thankful that he didn't live so far from her . She decided she would just walk back .

It seemed to her that he was basically telling her to leave and she wanted to . She wanted to get out and be in the fresh , open air .

Clarice bit her tongue , not to hard . She held her hand out towards Rachel . Rachel looked at it for a second before shaking Clarice's hand .

" Well , I will be going now . " Clarice headed towards the door . Hoping against hope that her face wasn't betraying her by showing the sadness that was growing within . She wanted desperately to be out in the air so she could think . So she could breath .

She fled from his room . Closing his door a little harder than what she meant to . She began walking down the hall . She thought it looked a lot longer than it did before .

" Clarice , wait . " For a small second Clarice had hope . Hope for what , she didn't know . Maybe he was going to apologize . Her heart beat faster in anticipation . Her hope was ruin when he joined her in the hall .

" You forgot your case file . " Clarice , not so gently , took the case file .

His fingers brushed hers . Reminding her of the electricity of the moment they shared earlier and how his eyes stared at her lips with such intensity . She , hastily , turned from him and walked away .

" Wait ! Clarice ! " She reluctantly turned once again this time with no hope . Her heart was still recovering from their touch .

" I owe you information . I do keep my promises Clarice . " He walked closer to her .

Clarice could smell him . He smelt wonderful . He had a rich scent . Clarice thought he smelt warm . It made her feel calm .

" We did make a deal . " He was so close to her now . His intense eyes staring straight into hers . Clarice had to hold back a shiver . " Meet me outside Crawfords office . After hours . "

Before she could protest or even demand to know why . He began walking away from her , towards his dorm .

When he got to his door he open it . Than he closed it again . He turned facing her . He placed his hand against the door like he was trying to keep their privacy . " Clarice don't forgot what almost happen . " He open his door again . " Run along now . "

He disappeared behind his door . Leaving Clarice staring after him , dumbstruck .

Clarice walked back home . She was thankful that he didn't live to far away . She was glad to be getting some exercise . She was also glad to have some alone time . She felt like going home and eating Ice cream .

As she walked she thought about the last few days . Her life seemed more complicated now that HE entered it . Clarice wasn't naturally a inner conflicted person but here of late she had a lot of questions in her head .

She tried to get her thoughts of HIM out of her head , so she could have a peaceful walk and enjoy the rest of the day and not wondering what he and his guest were up to at this moment .

Clarice quickly looked around for something to think about instead .

The sky looks exceptionally nice today . The sun is bright . Clarice thought . Good weather . She nodded in agreement to herself .

When Clarice finally made it back to her dorm . Ardelia was not their . Clarice was glad to have the place to herself . No Ardelia asking her 20 questions .

Clarice found the piece of paper she had wrote to Ardelia explaining where she had gone this morning . Clarice smiled when she discovered Ardelia had added a comment . " O Lord " was written in Ardelia's handwriting . Ardelia had also added . " Going to the gym . "

Clarice thought about calling her boyfriend but decided against it . She also thought about ending it with him than decided against it .

Her thoughts eventually returned back to HIM . Clarice decided to just clean hers and Ardelia's dorm .

It was starting to get darker now as Clarice cleaned the dorm vigorously . She was annoyed that it didn't look half as good as Hannibal Lecters .

She went to go take a shower when she did all the cleaning she could do . The hot water in the shower was exactly what she needed .

She got out of the shower , feeling tired . She decided to take a quick nap before she went to meet Hannibal tonight . To meet him for whatever he had in mind . She had no idea how meeting him after hours was keeping his part of the bargain and she was to tired from all those sleepless nights to even think about it .

Clarice turned on the news for some background noise as she got into her warm bed . It was nice in her room . Just the right temperature for sleeping . The lights were off . Her curtains blocking the little light that was still up as the day ended .

Clarice could hardly make out the sounds of the news as she drifted off , she knew they were talking about a murder and a body they had recently found near by .

" The police isn't giving much details . " The voice of a reporter speaks on the scene where a body was found .

" One of the most graphic scenes we have seen around here . " Says a man in uniform with a mustache .

The news cut back to the news room . " The victim was found cut open , intestines showing . The liver and possible other organs had been found missing . " Said a male news anchor .

" I don't know what to make of this murder . " Said the female anchor .

" Keep your doors locked . " The male anchor said to the female anchor . That was the last thing Clarice heard as she drifted off to a world of strange dreams .

**Tell me what you think .**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter : breaking and entering

by : girldoctor

**Disclaimer : All character belong to Thomas Harris . **

First let me thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter . " THANKS . " Ok I hope you like this one . It didn't take that long for me to update .

Clarice had a long history of strange and unusual dreams . So , when she woke up from her nap she didn't find anything disturbing about the dream she just had about Hannibal Lecter and his sketch book .

She had dreamed that she was back in Hannibal's dorm room . Just him and her and all his fancy things . No Rachel DuBerry .

She had just found his sketch book . The sketch book was still open to the first picture of the graphic , cut open body . Just like how it had been when she went to his dorm . But , this time she picked his sketch book up , and she opened it to the next page .

The next page was a sketch of her . The next page was a sketch of her . Clarice kept turning the pages of the never ending sketch book .

It was full of drawings of just her . Drawings of her while she slept . Drawings of her while she ate , read , studied , ran , bathe . It was a bit creepy but she woke up feeling like the dream was sorta sweet instead of a nightmare .

Clarice yawed , and stretched . She glanced at the clock . " Holy . . . . . "

Clarice quickly got out of bed . She dressed in a hurry . She put her shoes on rather clumsy as she ran out the door to go meet Hannibal .

Meeting Hannibal for what ever reason . She truly had no idea . She was nervous on meeting him . Nervous because of her perculiar dream and their almost kiss .

# # # #

Hannibal arrived at Crawford's office early . He watched from afar as Crawford came out of his office and locked his office door for the night .

Crawford had a coffee stain on his shirt that Hannibal found amusing . Hannibal smiled inwardly as Crawford walked away .

Hannibal took his book bag off his shoulder and placed it under a desk that belong to a secretary who had left for the night .

Then he leaned up against a wall , as he patiently waiting for the arrival of Clarice Starling .

O how he longed to see her . He did feel anxious about seeing her again .

It felt like an eternity since he had last seen her , almost held her , almost kissed her . He could still remember her scent .

As he waited for Starling he took a stroll in his memory palace . Ending in a room that contain Clarice's scent . He breathed it in and held it for as long as he could before he took another deep breath .

# # # #

Clarice walked into the building . Hannibal noticed her before she noticed him .

She didn't know what to say to him . Would a simple _hey _ do ?

" Hey . " She said as she approached him . As she got closer to him she felt slightly better just being near him . Until she noticed that he had something on his face , something that looked like pink lipstick .

" You got something right there . " Clarice pointed at Hannibal's face .

His eyes focused on hers . He wiped the lipstick off smiling . " Aww . Thank you future agent Starling . "

Her eyes narrowed . She knew he did that on purpose . She knew that he was a man that did not do things on accidents . Ever .

He meant for her to see the lipstick that covered his face and smell the woman perfume that enveloped his body . It ticked Clarice off .

" Nice to see you again Clarice . Have you been thinking about our last meeting ? " Hannibal said innocently , interrupting Clarice thoughts .

" You leading me to your prestigious room . Making me tell you things I would rather have not . Then you telling me to meet you here after hours for reasons you still haven't shared . " Clarice paused , " Did I leave anything out ? "

Hannibal smiled . " Did you leave anything out ? "

" O right . " Clarice acted liked she just now remembered . " Rachel . Rachel DuBerry , your surprised visitor . "

Hannibal shook his head . " Not a surprise . I recall telling you that I had a vistor on the way . " Hannibal gave Clarice a sly smile .

Clarice glared at him . She was trying not to notice how beautiful that smile was . " Is she your girlfriend ? I'm asking because of the lipstick , not my color but whatever . "

" She is a known acquaintance . Clarice you seem bothered . "

Clarice , feeling bothered , tried to change the subject . " You care to tell me what we are doing here exactly ? "

Hannibal moved closer to Starling . He put both of his hands on each side of her shoulder and kissed her gently on the cheek . " It is nice seeing you again . "

Than he left her to stand in front of Crawford's office door . " Clarice , you are here because I am about to break into Professor Crawford's office . Any questions ? " He asked a dumnstruck Clarice Starling .

She stared at him . " What ! Why ? No ! " She was furious .

" Shhh . " Hannibal spoke to her softly . " I am _trying _to help you . " He pronounce the word _trying_ , louder than the other words . Starling was still glowing with anger . " Your not doing anything wrong . " Hannibal added .

" We are breaking into his office . " She repeated .

" I am breaking in . Your following . " He clarified . " If we get caught . Which I doubt . You can say I made you . " He laughed at that last part . " As if I could make you do anything . " He smiled at her again .

Clarice ignored the last part . " Still ! Why ? Why is this necessary ? "

" Necessary ? Hmm I wouldn't say it is necessary Clarice . However it does help . " Clarice stared at him . Did he honestly believe he just properly explained himself , Clarice wondered .

" Would you like me to explain ? " A sly smile formed on his beautiful face .

" Yes . " Clarice said doubtfully .

" Then you need to answer a question . " Clarice rolled her eyes not this again . " How did you feel when my - " He paused to think " lady friend came by today . "

Lady friend ? Clarice hid a laugh . " I don't know . I wasn't happy . " Clarice reluctantly told the truth . " Does that answer your question ? "

" In a way . Ok . Clarice your make believe case is based on several real cases . I recognized them when I read your file . All of the cases that your case is based on Crawford had some part in . We . " He corrected himself . " I break in . We search . We find . We read . Understand ? Its very simple really . "

# # # #

Hello reader ! If you find anything wrong with this chapter tell me . As soon as I have time I am going back to fix a couple of things .

Thanks for reading .

Alright tell me what you think :)


	13. Chapter 13

**chapter : more problems**

**by : girldoctor**

**Disclaimer : all characters belong to Thomas Harris .**

**Sorry I know this is late . I was enjoying spring break by reading some books and catching up on some anime . I also just got caught up in collage work . Its not easy being a biology major .**

# # # #

Why was she doing this again ? Clarice asked herself . She had no real answer . She told herself it was because it sounded good , at the time .

_Hannibal's smile had been taunting . She had got the feeling that he was trying to corrupt her . She hated thinking that . _

_His eyes gave her the feeling that he found the whole situation rather funny . His smile told Starling that he knew she would never do this . That she would never condone this type of behavior . _

_" How are you going to break in ? " Clarice felt her darker , locked away side whisper . _

_Lecter smiled and closed his eyes briefly . _

Hannibal and Clarice stood close together in front of Crawford's office . His door had to be locked . She wondered how Hannibal would get them in . She found herself getting strangely excited about breaking into a Professors office with Hannibal .

Hannibal placed himself in front of Clarice so she could not see what he was doing . He touch the door knob briefly .

" It's locked . " Clarice informed him .

" Of course its locked . " Hannibal turned his head to smile at Clarice .

" How are you going to break in than ? " Clarice asked .

Hannibal smiled . " Its a secret Clarice . "

Without showing Clarice what he was doing he open the door. Clarice tried to see but he wouldn't let her .

" Was it the card trick ? " Clarice asked in wonder , forgetting how mad she was when he first mention why they were at Crawford's office passed hours .

" No . " Hannibal laughed .

" The hair pin trick ? " Clarice asked , trying to guess again .

" Nope . " He smiled .

He stepped into Crawford's office holding the door open for her .

" Was it . . . . . "

He interrupted her . " No , Clarice . How do you know all of this ? " He asked .

" The Lutheran orphanage . " She said simply .

He looked at her abruptly . " You were in an orphanage ? "

" Yes " She said as she stepped into Crawford's office .

Hannibal flipped the lights on . It brighten the small , untidy office . Clarice looked at Crawford's desk and smiled as she imagine him sitting behind it .

" You were in an orphanage ? " He reapeated .

She looked at him with questioning eyes . Why was he still on that she told him yes already. " Why did you have to repeat that ? " She wondered .

" Its interesting . " He replied simply .

" Why is it interesting ? " Clarice asked .

" You never told me that bit of information before Clarice . "

" You didn't asked . " She gave him her taunting smile .

" I wonder what else you did not tell me ? " He said thoughtfully .

She glared at him as he glared back . " So . . . . " Clarice waited . " Now what ? " She asked him .

He raised an eyebrow . " I explained this Clarice . We search . We find . We read . Understand ? " She glared at him angrily .

He gave her a look as to say its your own fault for asking an obvious question .

She continued to stand in her Professors office . Not really sure what to do .

Hannibal sighed . " Clarice start over there . " He pointed at a file cabinet on the other side of the room in a corner .

" No doubt it's messy and unorganized . " He stated . " But you can not always choose the state of a room you wish to break in to now can we ? " He said more to himself .

Clarice pulled out the first file . She opened it and cringed as she looked at a soul less body of a young woman about her age . The woman stared at her with unseeing eyes .

Clarice looking at the file was unaware that Hannibal silently crepted behind her . He moved close behind her his lips close to her ear .

" Odd you have to wonder what it says about someone who would surround himself with pictures like these hmm ? " He whispered causing Clarice to jump as she felt his breath on her neck . The case file she held fell to the floor . She bent to pick it up .

" Personaly I think Jack is a stoic . " Hannibal said as he walked back to the file cabinet on the opposite side of the room .

As Clarice bent down to pick up the file . Something caught her eye that made her take a deep breath .

" What do you think Clarice ? " Hannibal asked Clarice .

Clarice , not paying attention to him , was looking at a file that laid in a box . A box that was moved out of sight near Crawford's desk . The file had the name Hannibal Lecter on it .

" Clarice ? " Clarice felt a hand touch her shoulder . She jumped dropping the file all over again . She placed her hand over her heart . She could hear her breathing it sounded like she took a jog around the track .

This time Hannibal picked up the file . He stood back up looking at her with his x ray eyes .

" Did brave Clarice , who wanted to know how I was going to break into her Professors office dissappear ? " Hannibal asked . " Has she been replaced with the timid Clarice . Are you having doubts again ? "

Clarice just smiled . She was slightly pleased that he was a little off for once . But not by much . She wanted to leave the office desperately . She also wanted to know about the discarded file that said Hannibal Lecter .

Clarice looked at Hannibal . Moving her hand from her heart . Her breathing returning to normal . She smiled at him . " Im ok . " She said returning to the filing cabnet .

Hannibal looked at her a little longer than necessary before walking back to his side of the room . They both continued to search the cabinets finding the files they needed and those that looked promising . The room was absolutely silent as they worked .

As the hours passed , Hannibal and Clarice where in their on worlds . Hannibal sitting in Crawford's desk chair . Clarice siting on the desk .

Clarice's eyes kept taking glances at the box of discared files . Rereading the words Hannibal Lecter over a million times just to make sure she didn't make a mistake . Clarice sighed loudly .

Clarice had a bunch of information now for her make believe case . The information sat on her brain waiting to be released in the perfect essay to Crawford .

" Clarice what happens if you solve this make believe case ? " Hannibal asked. Clarice looked at him . He was watching her . Clarice thought he looked kinda sad .

She shook her head . " Well it is extra credit work . " She felt like he had asked her this question already .

Hannibal looked thoughtful . " You went to an orphanage because your dad was dead ? "

" Yes . " Clarice said and she fought back the memories of her past .

" What about your mother ? Clarice I do not recall you mentioning her ? " He asked speaking softly .

Clarice looked at the notes she had took from her readings in Crawford's files . She had more than enough . " I think we are done here . You ? "

He smiled . " If you say so . Its your extra credit . "

He handed her his notes . He didn't write much . She wondered what he had been doing this whole time .

Clarice waited as he got up . She knew she would have to act quickly . As soon as he turned his back to her she picked up the file with his name on it and quickly put it in her bag along with her and his notes .

He open the door and turned toward her . They both walked out of the office . He re locked the door as she took a stroll in the hall in deep thought .

He picked up his back pack he hid and caught up with her . He passed a standard school clock his eyes seeing the time . " Its late " Hannibal told Clarice .

" Yeah . " She said feeling really tired despite her nap earlier . She felt like a liar and a thieve . A liar for not telling Hannibal what she had found and a thieve for stealing the file straight from Crawford's office . She just had to know what was in it . What it said about the boy she was possibly falling for . She sighed . She was in denial over her feelings for him . She didn't want to admit it .

" Shall we ? " He asked walking down the hall . She followed him slightly confused by the thoughts in her head .

" I hope you got enough information today . " Hannibal said as they exited from the building an walked into the darkness of the night . " I would not want you to fail . " He smiled at her , eyes enjoying the situation again .

She smiled at him briefly . He studied her . She wondered if her sadness showed . She started walking away from him to her dorm building .

" Goodnight . " She said .

He stopped her . His hands flashing out from no where . She didn't know he was following her . He walked so silently .

Hannibal flashed a ring of keys in front of her . " I ' borrowed ' a set of keys from the very forgetful janitor . " He smiled at her , as she looked at him confused . " Thats how I got us in Clarice . " He turned from her .

She felt warm that he answered a question . She watched him get farther from her . " Goodnight Clarice . "

# # Later that night # #

Hannibal stood in the door way to his bed room . He was watching a figure that laid passed out and exhausted on his bed . He watched the figure as she breathed softly . Watching as the covers went up and down with every breath Rachel DuBerry took .

He left her alone in his bed as he went to the living room . He turned on his record player . He did not care if it woke up Miss Rachel DuBerry .

The sounds of the familiar melody filled his ears . The sound warmed him a little as he poured himself a glass of wine .

He sat on his couch . The same place where Clarice had sat so many hours ago . He tasted the wine and licked his lips .

After leaving Clarice outside he went back to his dorm . Where he found Miss Rachel DuBerry waiting for him .

He tired to sleep after Rachel had felled alsleep . But his dreams would not alow it .

He relaxed himself . Moving his head back to rest on the couch . He closed his eyes . Clarice was hiding something from him . He did not know what that something was . He was not in a hurry to figure it out either . If due time she would come to him about it . He was sure about this .

His main concern at the moment was whether or not she was sleeping . He had not asked her about her sleeping habits . He would . Eventually .

He wondered if she was up right now . Thinking about him as he thought about her .

# # # # #

**Wow I just realized how big this chapter is . I just started typing away lol .** **I hope this chapter is good enough . If not " sorry " also I hope their isn't a lot of mistakes .** .

**" O look ! The review button . " Grins .**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter : A Hannibal Chapter

by : girldoctor

**Disclaimer : All characters belong to Thomas Harris . Thank you for the very nice reviews :) ! This chapter is a Hannibal Lecter chapter . This whole story starts out with him but somewhere I changed it completely to Clarice . So I thought it was time to change that .**

Hannibal , not wishing to return to bed , slept on his couch for the remaining hours of the night . He drifted off to sleep while thinking about Clarice's beautiful auburn hair . He wondered what her hair would smell like in the rain ?

Hannibal awoke in the morning and went to take a shower . He walked quietly not wanting to wake up Miss DuBerry .

He did not understand why he felt the need to be quiet it was his home after all . If he did not wish for her company than he should just tell her to leave . He was only using her anyway .

Hannibal cleared his mind . Then turned his thoughts to yesterday .

He had asked Clarice . _ " How did you feel when my _ " he paused " lady friend came by today ? "_

_Clarice looked at him . " I don't know . I wasn't happy . " Clarice answered his question truthfully ._

Hannibal smiled at the memory . My o my how the almighty falls down . Clarice's feelings were beginning to show . It wouldn't be long now . Hannibal smiled to himself glad for the pleasant thoughts while he took a warm shower .

Hannibal , his body washed and his hair clean , got out of the shower . He was glad to find Rachel still asleep . He smiled , she must have really been exhausted .

He laughed silently while thinking back to last night .

_He wanted Clarice so badly . Every look she threw his way , especially the angry glares , pierced his heart . Pushing him over the edge a little each time . He built rooms in his memory palace specifically for her eyes ._

_Last night when they both stood together in the dark after their adventures in Crawford's office she had looked so sad to him . He knew at that moment she was hiding something from him . Not something like growing up in an orphanage . It was something else . _

_He almost felt like she knew something about him but that would have been impossible . Wouldn't it ?His mind try to make a connection , he couldn't find any . He would continued to think about it , or she would come to him first . He knew that she would . He felt sure of it , he could feel her within him . He knew he was within her as well ._

_While they stood in the dark . He felt somewhat hurt by her sad look . He had broke into Crawford's office for her . She should have been smiling from doing something so wild and against the rules . He knew she had not done much rule breaking in her lifetime ._

_He had wanted to make her feel better , even if it was just a little bit . He shocked himself by the words that flew out of his mouth before he stoped them he had told her how he had ' borrowed ' the keys from the janitor . His heart thumped within his chest when she lit up a bit ._

_He wanted to grab her and hold her to him . His feeling were very strong at that moment . Other parts of his body were trying to think for him . _

_He knew , deep deep down , that he could say the exact words that she wanted to hear . Those words would have made her follow him to his dorm where he would inflame her . Yes , inflame her ._

_Then again , did he truely know that his words could make her follow him to his dorm ? If it was any other woman he knew the answer would be yes , without a doubt . Clarice , however , was a mystery to him ._

_He had to leave her now . He had to get away from her presence to stop his thoughts which were turning to a more darker side ._

_His mind and body was cloudy with an unknown heated passion the like of which he had never experienced before . _

_He returned to his dorm where he found Rachel DuBerry waiting for him by his door . Her little face brighten up as he walked toward her . He silently grabed her and kissed her brutality . She mistake the brutal kiss for passion ._

_Rachel , not knowing what she was getting herself into kissed him back just as passionately . While her thoughts were with Hannibal , his thoughts were with an auburn hair Venus that he just couldn't get enough of ._

_Not breaking the kiss he unlocked his door and pushed her in . Eventually they ended up in his bedroom ._

He turned off the rest of the memory , seeing that the end result was right in front of him . Half covered in his bedsheets half uncovered . He sighed and went to the kitchen .

He made plans to go by Crawford's office to see if anyone suspected anything . Their was no reason for anyone to . He and Clarice had put everything back in perfect order .

He fixed himself breakfast , not wishing to go without . Then he went back to his room to wake Rachel DuBerry up . He did not want her to be in his dorm when he returned .

He touch her gently on her arm . He had hoped that he could just wake her up and she would just leave .

" Rachel ? " Did that come out as a hiss ?

" Hannibal mmmm . " She smiled in her sleep .

Hannibal sighed . " Rachel ? " He turned on his charm . " I have some work to do , so if you could wake your lovely body up so we can both be on our way hmmm ? "

" Hannibal can I not take a shower first ? " She asked looking somewhat disheveled . He sighed again .

After she had her shower and ate some breakfast made in courtesy by him . He finally got her out of his dorm .

All the annoyance that had grew in his mind from the short time he spend with Rachel this morning disappeared completely as he greeted the sun when he finally made it outside .

He picked up a news paper , while he was out . He ignore the front page . " Man found organs missing . "

Hannibal would look at the paper later right now he drove to the school . He entered through the doors that were the farthest from Crawford's office .

He began his short walk enjoying the quiet of the schools hall . He wondered briefly what Clarice was doing at this moment . Then he quickly closed that thought off , not wishing to think about her yet .

Hannibal passed Crawfords mildly attractive secretary . He ignored her glances while he slowly walked by Crawford's office taking a glance through the door window .

Crawford wasn't their but their was no scurry movement around his office or anything that would suggest anyone knew anything . Hannibal felt eyes staring at him .

He turned to find Crawford's secretary staring at him . He gave her his charming smile . She got choked on her coffee . Hannibal hid a laugh as he turned a corner . He found the effect he had on woman comical .

Hannibal got in his car and drove it to Clarice dorm buildings parking lot just to be closer to her .

Then he turned his car off and pick up the news paper to look at the front page .

" Man who was found with organs missing has a name . Greggory Hartman . "

Hannibal put the news paper down . Greggory Hartman . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_As Hannibal's superior walked by him in the halls of the hospital he called over his shoulder " Hannibal check on patient 372 . "_

_Hannibal nodded taking the patients chart . _

_Hannibal entered room 372 . " Mr Greggory Hartman . " Hannibal acknowledged him by name it was only polite . _

_" I am going to check your vital signs . " The patient did not acknowledge him that made Hannibal frown slightly . No matter , Hannibal had thought as he checked the patients vital signs . _

_As Hannibal started his work he noticed a small child sitting in the chair in the corner ._

_The small child was a little boy . The little boy had tears in his eyes . Hannibal wondered briefly why the child looked so hurt . Hannbal also wondered why he cared . It was a hospital after all and it was not the first time he had seen a sad child ._

_The thoughts of the little boy did not bother Hannibal for the rest of his work hours . Hannibal finished his work and began his walk to the parking lot to leave when he saw Greggory Hartman and the same little boy again . Hannibal walked passed them , finding it easy to ignore the man and child . _

_Hannibal could tell that the man was yelling at the kid . But , it did not catch his attention until the man started calling the boy names . Hannibal found himself turning around slowly to look back at them ._

_Lecter found himself getting angry . He did not understand why but being who he was he hid the anger quite well . He locked the anger away then he found himself wondering what this mans liver would taste like with the wine he had waiting on him at his dorm . _

_It had been a while since Lecter had let his appetite for the more unique tastes out . After those thoughts he just simply could not refuse but what of the child ? Did he care ? Yes , he did for some reason ._

_Dropping his plans for the evening he followed the man and child home . The man and child was part of a family that included an older woman the wife / mother and a little girl . _

_It was not hard after observing the family to come up with a conclusion . _

_The father was a drunk who had a out of range temper . He took his temper out on the children's mother mostly . But he would take it out on the children when she was not around . He was verbally and physically abusive ._

_Hannibal made his decision without really even thinking about it . While watching the family he had unconsciously got his favorite chemical out and had pour a bit on a piece of cloth he told himself to proceed carefully ._

_Getting Greggory Hartman on his way to work was the best option . It was all done in perfect timing with none the wiser . Hannibal had a perfect meal and the law hadn't found the body . Until now ._

Hannibal sighed . He was not that surprise the cops found the body . He had wondered why it took them so long .

Hannibal was not worried about it . He was more careful now . He had learn from his past mistakes . If he was going to continue with his special appetite he would aways proceed carefully .

He wondered if Clarice had watched the news lately . His smiled turn dark along with his thoughts .

# # # # #

Clarice , in her dorm , paced her room . Walking back and forth , left and right .

She glanced at the file that said Hannibal Lecter . It was lying comfortably on her bed propped up against her pillows . She paused for only a second than began pacing again .

Last night after Hannibal left her outside , she slowly walked back to her dorm . She had placed the file on her bed and decided to read the file in the morning . She felled asleep with the file protectively under her arm . When she had first awoke she tried to avoid the file by doing chores , fixing breakfast , etc . With no other distractions keeping her from the file she had started pacing .

She did not know if she was waiting for the file to just disappear like a dream or for it to open itself .

As Clarice paced she started to make an internal pros and cons list .

Finally the reason to open the file out beat the reasons to not open the file .

Clarice sat on her bed , and open the file slowly not knowing that the person of which the file was about sat in the very parking lot in his car entertaining himself with thoughts of her .

# # # # #

OK I hope that was good : )

If you review this chapter I will kill off Rachel DuBerry lol I'm kidding .


	15. Chapter 15

chapter : watching over you

by : girldoctor

**Disclaimer : all characters belong to Thomas Harris . This is going to be a rather short chapter and I don't know if I will be able to update next week because I have finals that week . I will be taking a summer break from school so then definitely a lot more chapters ;) I'm super excited about this chapter by the way .**

Hannibal sat patiently in his car , waiting . His eyes staring intensely at Clarice's dorm building . More specifically his eyes was on her bedroom window .

He was patiently waiting for her lights to be turned off . A sure sign that she was about to be sleeping .

He tore his eyes from her window to look at his watch . Then he looked back at her window . She should have been in bed by now .

Clarice had not left her dorm room since he had pulled into the parking lot . Was she sick ? He wondered . She did not normally behave like this . She was an active person who needed exercise .

He continued to watch her window . He took a deep breath as her light went out .

He looked at his watch again . He made a " tsk tsk " sound as he got out of his car and made his way to Clarice's room .

Hannibal's nostrils flared as he watched Clarice sleeping . Her scent excited him . He was pleased to be in a space that was covered in only her scent . He breathed in and out , committing it to his memory .

He acknowledge the fact that she moved him like no other . The feelings she brought up in him , just by watching her sleep , was surreal .

She looked somewhat peaceful laying on top off her covers and fully dressed . Was this how she normally slept ? He hoped not , it didn't look to comfortable .

Their are papers spread out on her bed . A file tucked in her arms . He smiled at the sight . Then frown . Always the worker hmm Clarice ? He thought .

It had been so easy to break into her dorm room . Not a single guard or security officer stood in his way .

As he watched Clarice sleep he fought the urge to reach out and touch her . To touch her hair or her soft cheeks . To kiss her forehead so lightly she would not feel a thing .

He frown at the dried tears in her eyes . Had she been crying ? What has upset his Venus ?

He looked around her room . Her cell phone was going off . He quietly turned it off without looking at it . He didn't want her to wake . What would we do then ? He mused .

He noticed it then , held tightly in her arms . A file . A very unusual file he thought , since it had his name on it .

His eyebrows , immediately , shot up . Other then that there was no changes in his breathing . His heart did not race .

He simply reached out his hand . Gently removing the file from Clarice's arms . He didn't have to pull to hard .

Clarice moved in her sleep . A line formed between her eyebrows as she let the file go . She turned from him .

He took his eyes off of her to exam the file . Yes , he was not mistaking . On the front of the file read his name . HANNIBAL LECTER clear as daylight .

Had this been in Crawford's office ? He knew immediately that this was her secret . This is what she kept from him .

He open the file . He glanced at the content for a second then closed it back . Placing it on the pillows next to Clarice's hair .

He turned his eyes back to her . Examining her now . He moved to were he could see her face more clearly .

What an interesting situation we find ourselves in little Starling . He thought .

What an interesting turn of events . He thought growing amused .

He reached down and touched her hair . Lightly . He reminded himself .

What will happen next he wondered as he moved his hand . Bringing it to his jacket pocket .

He took out his harpy from his pocket . It could be a lethal weapon in his hands . He brought the cold steel to her face . Ever so lightly he gently touched her on the check .

He knew that it was possible to kill her . Here he stood with a knife in his hand standing over her sleeping body .

However , he did not want to kill her . He put the knife away . Returning it to his jacket pocket .

" Sleep good Clarice . " He whispered into the dark before exiting her room .

# # # #

Clarice awoke feeling like she had a bad night . What time did she go to sleep ? Feeling a lost in her arms , she immediately started panicking . Where was it ? Where was it ?

She got out of bed . She looked under her bed . She looked on the floor . She relaxed when she saw the object of her desire laid peacefully on her pillows . She picked it up putting her arms around it . She sat on her bed in deep thought .

_Clarice opened the file so slowly . She opened the file completely . She didn't realize she had her eyes closed until she opened them ._

_A picture of a very handsome Hannibal Lecter laid before her . She smiled as she traced his dimple with her finger ._

_The paper that had his picture was a news clipping Clarice noted . It was written in another language . Clarice sighed when she realized she couldn't read it ._

_She caught some words that stood out like l'ecole de medecine and France ._

_She put the news clipping on her bed , carefully . Their were other clippings behind it . All in another language to , Clarice noticed . Their was also a sticky note on each clipping . She placed the other articles on top of the clip of Hannibal's face ._

_Clarice found a long note in the file . It was addressed to Jack Crawford of the FBI . It was signed from a Inspector Popil . _

_Clarice's eyebrow rose . A warning alarm went off in her head telling her to turn back . She couldn't ._

_The note was written in English . She read some of it . " I write to you after assuming the death of Hannibal Lecter during an incineration of a boat . "_

_What ? Clarice thought . She skipped over a few things . The hurried handwriting was somewhat hard to read . " I heard of a young man being accepted at the medical school where you teach . I knew immediately who it was . "_

_Clarice skipped more of the letter . She felt very uncertain . " I have took the liberty of translating a few of the news articles I have enclosed to you . "_

_Clarice put down the letter and went back to one of the news articles . Attached to this article was a sticky note labeled key points in English . _

_KEYPOINTS : 1st the butcher " Paul " - His body sliced - then decapitated . Cheeks missing ._

_Clarice felt a shiver run through her body . What was something like that doing in a file with Hannibal's name on it . She tried not to visualize " Paul " being sliced ._

_She looked into the file and found some more articles and key points ._

_KEYPOINTS : Dortlich - decapitated ( sound familiar ? ) - cheeks carved out ._

_KEYPOINTS : Kolnas - impaled - _

_Clarice stopped reading . She went back to the letter that was written to Crawford . She read another line from the letter then she closed the file not having the strength to continue ._

She put the file down . She wondered if she should continue to read the file this morning . She remember she did something else last night too .

_She turned off her lights without bothering to dress for bed . She reached for her cell phone and she sent a message . A small tear in her eye ._

_She then drifted off to sleep . Her last thoughts being the last thing she read from the letter addressed to Crawford . " Keep an eye on Hannibal Lecter . "_

# # # # #

Well that is a pretty long chapter . If you see any facts that are wrong just tell me and I will fix it immediately . I know my facts , but theirs a possibility I still made a mistake .

On another note - I am giving serious thoughts about killing off Rachel I just have to come up with a good reason first - thanks for your reviews , please leave some more lol


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter : darker skies**

**by : girldoctor**

**Disclaimer : All characters belong to Thomas Harris .**

**English is not my strong suit I guess . **

Clarice sat on her bed in a dream like state . She awoke from her dream state by a distance knocking sound . Clarice rolled out of bed with a yawn . She was already dressed in yesterdays clothes she noticed as she made her way to her dorm door . Clarice glanced at her clock on her way to the door . She had slept late .

" Clarice ! " A voice yelled from behind the dorm door . Clarice recognized that voice . Clarice felt a horrible flip in her stomach . A feeling of dread coming upon her . The man behind the door resumed his knocking .

Knock . Knock .

" Clarice , " said Ardelia . Her voice coming from the direction of her bed . She must also be sleeping late Clarice thought . " Clarice , someone is knocking like hell on the door for you . So answer it . " Ardelia then added " Now . " Then with a growl , " please . " Her voice was muffled by something . It sounded like she had pushed her face into her pillow .

Clarice sighed . She was not yet ready to face the person behind the door calling her name . She thought about the last thing she did last night before she felled alseep . It was a decision she had made a bit rash .

_She turned off her lights without bothering to dress for bed . She reached for her cell phone and she sent a message . A small tear in her eye ._

She had sent a break up message to her boyfriend well her x boyfriend . Truth be told it was a decision she made before she open Hannibal Lecters file . Now here her x was knocking on her door and he sounded a bit angry -

" Clarice open this door damn it . " Her x hit the door with his fist .

- okay a lot angry , Clarice decided . Clarice knew that breaking up over a cell phone was a bad thing to do . It was not something she ever considered to do . It wasn't the way she originality planned to break up with him . But after reading the Hannibal Lecter file she just reacted a bit hastily . Probably to hasty . Clarice intuition said that she should stay away from the door and perhaps he will just go away .

Clarice put her brave face on and took a deep breath before she open the door . Her X boyfriend rushed in before she had open the door fully . He did not look happy . A very visible vein appeared to be poping out of his head .

" By a cell phone ! " He spoke harshly . " By a damn cell phone Clarice ? "

Clarice didn't know what to say . It was to late to fix the problem now , so she just looked at him . What else could she do ?

" By a damn text message ? " He spoke as he paced , " and here I thought you weren't a bitch . " Clarice flinched slightly but he didn't noticed .

" What do you want me to say Nathan , I'm sorry ? I am . " He glared at her with sharp eyes and shook his head .

" We will talk later , Clarice , I can't look at you right now . " Clarice nodded although she truly didn't understand why they would be talking later . Wasn't it over ? " I will be at the gym later . Will you be there ? " Clarice shook her head . Nathan sighed loudly and walked out of the room .

" Nathan ... " Clarice said as he slammed the door behind him .

Relief filled Clarice . She sighed . Should she feel guilty ? She was single again and she felt a little lighter now . She couldn't feel complete happiness not when their was a number of thoughts plaguing her mind . She tried to avoided the many questions that formed in her head . The relief she felt disappeared . Now she would have to face her feelings for him . The dark shadow in her dreams . Did she still have feelings for Hannibal after reading his file . The file that could be truth or lies she reminded herself . He was never convicted for any of those murders . She sighed again . Yes , the relief she felt was definitely gone now .

She wondered if she should tell him she was single now or just keep the secret to herself for now . Besides he still had Rachel DuBerry . " DuBerry " Clarice scoffed . Clarice decided to go back to her bed and look at his file some more maybe some answers would appear .

Ardelia walked in , pulling on her robe with one hand and holding her toothbrush in the other hand . " You broke up with Nathan ? " Ardelia asked her mouth filled with toothpaste .

" Yes , " Clarice said not wanting to bother with the subject anymore . She had more important things to considered now .

" O baby . " Ardelia walked toward Clarice .

" I'm not sad Ardelia , " Clarice said as she welcomed a hug from Ardelia .

Clarice walked back to her bed room area with Ardelia . Clarice hopped in bed feeling overwhelmed . Ardelia bent down then rose back up handing Clarice a pen . " Clarice is this pen yours ? It looks nice . " Indeed it does , Clarice thought as she reached for the pen . It definitely didn't belong to her . It was one of those expensive pens that Clarice always thought you had to be ludicrous or insane to buy since you could get the same results from a dollar store pen .

Clarice had an idea on who the pen belong to . But , how did it get here ? Clarice grew suspicious . She had a sick feeling that the pen belonged to HIM but that would have to have meant he was here . He was here in her room . Was he here last night ? Clarice was growing sicker by the moment . Clarice looked at the file that laid beside her the words HANNIBAL LECTER was all her eyes could see .

# # # # #

# # # # #

The on campus gym was open to anyone who went to the college . Teachers and students went there to lift weights to run , for yoga and to work out their stress .

A man stood in the corner of the gym waiting . He wore a grey shirt and grey pants . He just started working at the gym . He mostly just cleaned . Today he was sweeping the first story floors . No one at work spoke to him . They stayed clear away from him claiming there was something odd about him . This didn't bother the man . He sorta preferred it this way . It kept people out of his business .

The man swept the floor rather poorly . His mind was preoccupied with other thoughts . His mind was filled with rage and unnatural thoughts . His mind was waiting .

He had only been at this job for a short time . One of his first days at the job something happen . Something that had never really happen before . He believed that he was in love .

It happen while he was working at the gym . It was just another day he was sweeping . A group of college students came in the gym to the floor he happen to be working on . Their was nothing odd about this group of students . They just worked out like everyone else in this building . The group included two woman and one man . The only man in the group is what caught his attention . This only man in the group caught his eye .

The man in the group was beautiful . He had dark blond hair and blue eyes . His name was Nathan , the man in grey found out . The man in grey had never seen anyone like Nathan . He was so beautiful he had thought . The man in grey was forced to exam his own self then . It made him angry . The man in grey really became infuriated to see Nathan's girlfriend . The man hated the girl but he had to admit she had nice hair . He often thought about that hair . How he wished it belonged to him then he would make the beautiful boy fall in love with him .

The man looked at his watch . It was almost time . He could feel the excitement grow inside him . He could barely contain it . He felt like squealing like a love sick teenager when his obsession came in through the door . The man sighed the college student looked so gorgeous and he was walking his way . The man's heart started beating faster as he pretended to sweep .

Nathan wore the usual for his workout . He had on sweat pants and a white T shirt . Nathan chose some weights and placed them on the pole at the bench press . The man in grey watched as Nathan lift the weights up and down his muscles flexing . The man resisted the urge to lick his lips . The beautiful boy looked his way and the man froze .

" Could you spot me ? " Nathan asked the man in grey .

The man nodded as he placed the broom against the wall . He quickly went to Nathan hoping his excitement didn't show to much . The man enjoyed the closer view . Now he had to fight the urge to reach out and touch Nathan's glorious hair . The man felt angry thinking about Nathan's girlfriend and all the things she was allowed to do to him that he couldn't . The girl probably had touched his hair . That girl with her own beautiful hair had touched his beautiful hair and probably done other things he could only dream of doing to him . He often thought about harming the girlfriend when his thoughts turned this way . Today was the only day he really considered it . Besides Nathan would be sad then and maybe he would come to him for comfort . The man's stomach did a flip as he vision the scenario .

" Thanks . " Nathan mumbled as the man helped Nathan put the bar with the weights back on the handle of the bench press . The man just nodded at Nathan . He didn't want to speak . He licked his lips once . Nathan reached out for his towel the man beat him to it and handed it to Nathan .

" Thanks again " Nathan said looking at the man curiously . Nathan wiped the sweat from his face with the towel almost making the man's mouth water . Nathan pulled out his cell phone to check his messages . He looked disappointed . " Girl troubles , " he explained to the man . " I have seen you in here before . " Nathan said , " Whats your name ? " Nathan asked more out of politeness it was his southern way . The man smiled a rather creepy smile , " Jame . "

# # # #

The next chapter shouldn't take to long , I'm through with exams . I spent a long time on this chapter . Checking for misspelled words and etc . I hope its okay .


	17. Chapter 17

chapter : happenings

by : girldoctor

**disclaimor : Alll Characters Belong To Thomas Harris.**

**I apologize **** on the wait, I don't have internet anymore.**

Hannibal Lecter stood in the doorway of a small dress store he had recently discovered. His nostrils flared as he breathed in all the different perfume smells that filled the store. He walked into the store his arms behind his back. His eyes roamed behind the dark sunglasses he wore. His hair was sleek back in his usual wear. He had on a black jacket and black pants. His harpy rested in the inside pocket of his jacket. He always kept it closed by just in case he needed it.

The dress sell lady immediately went to greet him. " May I help you? " She asked very sweetly. Hannibal Lecter was paying more attention to the lovely evening wear dresses in front of his eyes. He touched one dress briefly it felt soft under his fingers. Hannibal turned to face the sell lady. Her frown from the work day turned into a grin when he smiled at her. Hannibal gave her his charming smile, " no thank you. " He walked away from her slowly. An enchanting dress in the back of the store had caught his eye. He walked to the dress. It was long and red, very her he thought. He touch the dress with his fingers. He smiled as he visualized it on Clarice. The dress looked like it was specifically made for her.

Last night before Hannibal had left Clarice, after he had read the file he whispered goodnight to her as she slept then he exit her room, he took a pen out of his pocket to place it ever so lightly on her floor. It was not much but he wanted her to know. He wanted her to know that he was there. He wanted her to know he knew about the file. By now she would have found his pen. He mused, she would know he knew about the file she had held so tightly to her as she slept. Hannibal bought a lovely perfume at another store one that he knew would suit Clarice. He got in his car for the ride back to his dorm his gifts in the backseat. He would be paying Clarice a visit soon, of course. He smiled.

# # #

The soft sound of elevator music filled Clarice's ears as her heart rapidly beat in her chest. Clarice's nerves was getting the best of her as her heart continued to pound. She felt like she was going to collapse inside the elevator. Inside Hannibal's dorm building elevator, she swallowed. The elevator doors open at their destination, Clarice quickly exited them and made her way to Hannibal's dorm room. His file tucked safely under her arm. His pen held tightly in her hand. Is this what it felt like to enter into a lions den? She wondered. Clarice decided that it did, indeed, feel like this especially if Hannibal had commit those horrible crimes. .

Clarice had decided to question Hannibal about his file. If the pen she clutched in her hand truly did belong to him he would have known about the file anyway so she would have to be honest. Besides if Hannibal Lecter was truly a killer of some sort he would be behind bars, not in a school talking to her. Clarice suddenly remembered watching the news a while back. A body was found nearby, she remembered. It was cut open and parts were missing if she recalled correctly. The word cannibal popped into her head. It was a word she had discovered in Hannibal's file.

As Clarice got closer to Hannibal's dorm room she noticed Rachel DuBerry knocking on his door. " Hannibal? " Rachel DuBerry spoke while continuing to knock. Clarice felt minor relief. If he was not there she would not have to face him just yet. " Is he not there? " Clarice reluctantly asked Rachel. Maybe he was there and was just ignoring DuBerry, Clarice thought. She silently hoped he was just ignoring DuBerry.

Rachel shook her head, " you look familiar. " That's because we just met not that long ago, Clarice thought, " you look familiar too, Rachel right? " Rachel nodded, " yes your the girl who was in Hannibal's dorm before. " Clarice nodded, " well I guess I will go. " Clarice turned then she turned back to face DuBerry. " You don't know when he will be back do you? " Rachel shook her head, " you would think he would tell these things to his girlfriend, but no. That's Hanni for you. " Girlfriend? Hanni?

Clarice eyebrows rose, " well when he gets here can you tell him I stopped by. " Clarice turned to leave again. This time she was followed, " I mean you would think I would have a key. " Clarice eyebrows rose further. Rachel continued to speak, " and we had just slept together too. " Clarice dropped Hannibal's file. Papers scattered, Clarice quickly bent to picked them up before Rachel could read them. " Clumsy are we? " Rachel laughed, as Clarice finished picking up the scattered papers. Clarice rolled her eyes.

" Your not one of those girls are you? " Rachel asked. " One of those girls? " Clarice asked genuinely curious as Rachel followed her onto the elevator. " Yes, some women follow Hanni around thinking he will fall in love with them and they will live happy ever after. It occured to me that the other day you were in Hanni's room and here you are again. " Rachel laughed. Are you one of those girls, Clarice thought. Rachel did not notice Clarice's eyes narrowing as she continued, " despite the way he completely ignored you that day. " Rachel smiled, " o well I can not say I blame you. He is cute after all and he is also very good in bed. " Rachel continued to smile as her eyes went to a dream like state. " Ok " Clarice said rather loudly.

The elevator stopped and Clarice quickly got off, Rachel still behind her. " I will tell him you stopped by " Rachel said as she turned. Clarice watched her go then she to left the lobby making her way to the parking lot. As Clarice left the lobby she didn't see the man who was close to her dressed in grey. As Clarice passed him in the lobby neither did she know that he had followed her there.

# # #

# # #

The man's name was Jame Gume. He wore his usual gym work clothes, grey shirt and grey pants. He had only just left his work. In his hand was a towel. He squeezed the towel as he thought of his prize, a blond hair blue eyed college student named Nathan. Jame had took Nathan's work out towel when he was not looking. Now the towel served to reassure Jame as he squeezed it tighter in his hand.

The man had been following Clarice since leaving his job. First he had looked up her records on the gym computer. All gym users are required to give certain information. The gym users information was easy access for the gym workers. He knew he would not get caught he had done it before when he looked up Nathan.

After getting Clarice's dorm address Jame then proceed to find her dorm building. He then began to follow her. He had followed her from her dorm building to the more expensive dorm buildings. He watched as she talked to the other female. The one with the pretty skin. Jame wanted to follow her as will but ultimately the woman with the pretty hair called for his attention more. His plan was to get rid of her. Then he could take her boyfriend and if he could cut off her hair he could have it to. Jame smiled inwardly as he followed Clarice to the parking lot.

Jame got into his car and shut the door. He pressed Nathan's work out towel to his face. He took a deep breath, a hit of Nathan's collonge still lingered on the towel, then placed it on the seat beside him. Soon, he thought, soon. He would have to trade in his small car for a van, he thought. A van would help more with what he had planned. Jame left the parking lot before Clarice did. He knew were she lived. He could resume his watching her another day. Right now he had to make some plans.

# # #

Hannibal Lecter sat in his car in the parking lot of his dorm building. His car's air conditioner cooling him and his car's CD player entertaining him as he watched Rachel DuBerry leave his dorm building. He smiled when she got into her car and drove off. His smile then disappeared as Clarice came out of his dorm building walking toward her own car. So soon, he thought as his eyes tracked her every move. She was ready to meet him, to talk to him again so soon. He sighed that took away the fun of his careful planned visit. A visit that would be rewarding for him. A surprise visit one that he felt sure she would be jumpy and terrified during. Something he rather enjoyed seeing.

He watched as Clarice got into her car. He had decided to let her go back to her dorm where he would be the visitor. He got out of his car to remove his gifts from his backseat to the safety of his dorm room when a smell caught his attention, a sweat smell. Hannibal looked first to Clarice, she had not even cranked her car yet, then he turned his attention to a man dressed in the proper clothing for a janitor or someone who worked at the on campus gym. Hannibal only knew that as gym worker clothing from his time spent following Clarice. Hannibal could tell by just looking at the guy that he did not belong to his dorm building. On another note Hannibal felt sure that the guy in grey was there following Clarice, another thing that did not belong to him.

Another scent from the man had caught his attention he thought back. It was a cologne scent. A cheap cologne scent that he had placed with Clarice. Hannibal closed his eyes briefly then reopened them. He was confident in his inner findings. The cologne scent belonged to Clarice's boyfriend. But why would that smell be on this guy. It could not have been pure consequence the guy in grey was here following Clarice. Who was this guy? Hannibal would find out but first Hannibal had more important things to do.

# # #

Clarice sat in her car with her eyes closed for a minute to calm and collect herself. She then cranked her car up. She listen to it purr. She wasn't paying much attention to anything when a hand placed itself on her car window the sudden movement made Clarice jump. She almost screamed when she saw Hannibal Lecter's face looking back at her. " Going somewhere? " He smiled.

# # #

**Another chapter, so sorry about the wait. Tell me what you thought about this chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

chapter: return of the story.

by girldoctor

**Disclaimer : All characters belong to Thomas Harris. I have been away for awhile, I apologized. **

"Going somewhere?" Hannibal Lecter watched as many emotions played on Clarice's face. Clarice went from scared to shocked and then she went completely white as a ghost. Hannibal couldn't help himself, he laughed gently.

"My o my Clarice, you look like you have seen a ghost." Hannibal opened Clarice's car door, "perhaps you should take a step into the fresh air Clarice." Hannibal's voice sounded sweet and pleasant but they both knew it was a command, one that Clarice should follow.

Hannibal watched Clarice as she studied him behind guarded eyes. She did as she was told and stepped out of her car into the "fresh air." Hannibal smiled, he was pleased. He had missed her.

# # # #

Even though Hannibal's maroon eyes stayed on Clarice's blue ones, she could still feel them looking her over. The phrase 'cat got your tongue' came into Clarice's mind. What should she say now? She felt oddly peaceful for someone who may or may not be standing in the presences of a dangerous murderer.

Clarice peaceful calm changed to chaotic in a matter of seconds. His file and his pen laid right there in her car. They laid in the front seat. Clarice without thinking it completely through reached back into her car while Hannibal watched silently with one eyebrow raised. Clarice came back with the elegant pen, "Is this

yours?"

" Why, yes it is Clarice." His eyes looked pleased. He took the pen from her gently and put it in his jacket pocket before his maroon eyes shot back up to hers, " thank you for returning it." Clarice's eyes narrowed. She already knew he left the pen on purpose, why the mind games?

Clarice turned once again and reached back into her car for the file. "I believe this is yours too." Before she could touch the file Hannibal raised his hand, "not here Clarice lets have this conversation in a more private area." He turned to walk away, " Go to my dorm room and wait for me Clarice, I have some things in my car I need to bring in." He left without saying another word. Clarice straighten up and watched him go. She felt angry. If all this, if everything written in that file, was true she didn't want to be alone with him. She wanted to call Crawford or Ardelia or someone at this moment. She didn't feel like listening to him again she already did that once it made her feel like he thought she was a matt he could walk all over.

Clarice grabbed the file. She caught a glimpse of the pepper spray she kept in her car. She stared at it for a while, her mind racing. Well just in case, she thought. She moved the pepper spray to her purse. She felt dishonest again but she had to have something to make her feel safe. She had to have something to give her some type of protection. Would she need it?

She waited for him by his dorm room like he had asked. She was happy to have time to clear her mind and prepare herself and to calm herself. He would know if she was anxious or nervous. He always knew things like that, like a monster? She heard a humming sound and open up her eyes to see Hannibal coming closer toward her. His arms were almost filled with bags, a dress bag? Clarice would have offered to help, but he didn't look like he needed it. He took his dorm room keys out of his pocket and unlocked his door with ease. He backed away to let Clarice in first. He followed closely behind her as she searched his room with her eyes. She could hear him take in a deep breath.

Nothing in his dorm had changed much. The sketch books and medical books that once covered the table in front of the couch had been moved. Other then that it looked cleaner. She thought about how much money this room must have cost again. Hannibal interrupted her thoughts, "if you don't mind Clarice," he made a gesture with his filled hands, " I'm going to put these away." He moved toward the east hall, " Please, make yourself comfortable Clarice," he gestured to the couch and chair before leaving her line of sight. She new his furniture was comfortable, she remembered every part of her last visit. She could almost feel his breath close to her cheek again, she touch her cheek her eyes closed, remembering. Her heart pounded. She remember how close his face was to her. How his red lips almost touched hers. The heat was glorious. Her cheeks blushed. She didn't want to sit in the same place he would know she was thinking about it. He would know she remembered it or wished for a chance to have that moment happen again.

After a longer time than Clarice thought it would take, Hannibal finally made a reappearance. His jacket was gone. His pen was very visible in his hand. He opened up a drawer in a desk he had in the stundent living room. He put the pen in and closed it. While he did this show, Clarice watched his face carefully. She watched his face more than anyone else. His eyes and his eye lashes she knew how they all fit together. How his lips moved and she knew the dimple in his cheek that sometimes appeared when he was talking to her. He turned in time to catch her looking he smiled brightly at her. " May I get you anything, something to drink?" Clarice raised the file her fingers holding it tightly. He smiled it showed in his eyes " Down to busness straight away then?"

#######

**I wrote in a hurry. I wanted to get this story up and running again. I have internet now. I thank everyone who had stayed with the story and reviewed. **

**Please be kind and review again I know its been awhile but I think I should continue this story.**


	19. Chapter 19

*sighs* What can I say? After picking myself up, I had a death in the family and quite honestly haven't done anything but lay in bed but after reading my messages finally…. Wow … okay … I will write. I may need some help though if anyone is up to it…

**What if**

Chapter 19?

Disclaimer : **Disclaimer : All characters belong to Thomas Harris. I have been away for a while, I apologized can I be forgiven?**

" Down to business as usual, hmm Clarice?" Hannibal felt slightly weary. He was sure it showed in his expression, he wasn't trying to hide it. He poured himself a glass of wine. His back facing Clarice, "Some wine Clarice?" He offered once more, after all he was pouring himself some it would be rude if he didn't offer. "No thank you." Clarice replied back calmly and quietly. Hannibal smiled he could feel Clarice's eyes staring at him intensely. He normally didn't like anyone staring at him but he found that when it was Clarice it was quite pleasing. In specially the moment he would turn around and catch her watching him. He could then watch her face turn a perfect shade of rose red. Mmm, he licked his lips. He could feast on that for days, no food required.

Hannibal turned around just in time to catch Clarice watching him. Her own expression was quite weary as well. His eyes devoured her face as it turned a beautiful shade of deep red. His heart pounded in his chest. His nostrils flared, as it took in her scent. Clarice's eyes quickly looked away from him. She shyly looked down. She had chosen to sit herself on his chair, when she had entered his dorm. He took a seat on his couch. He wanted to be closer to her, however, the distance between them wasn't that great. She was close enough, "Clarice why so ashamed? I watch you quite often as well."

You have no idea how often I watch you, Hannibal thought as he brought his wine to his lips. He took a sip, slowly to enjoy the taste. He closed his eyes and let the world turn into a black sea of nothingness. His ears listening but not hearing anything. He opened his eyes and let the world flood back into his view. He could hear sounds again. He could hear the increase of Clarice's breathing. He could almost hear her heart pounding as if it was his own. He yearned to touch her to whisper softly into her ear. It was starting to become to much being this close to her. This close to his heart's phoenix. She had such a strong fighting spirit there was nothing he could say or do to get the process to move any faster. The process of her realizing she was in love with him. Perhaps love isn't the word. The process of her realizing her deepest desires that matched his own. A strong desire. A intense desire. A desire the wouldn't let him rest until she was resting in his arms at night. His heart beat, he could only wait in the shadows and wait he must and in the mean time he could fill her mind with knowledge of the things she thought she wanted to know like the truth.

Now how would he go about this. Why yes, Clarice, everything in that file is completely and irreverently true? Hannibal smiled. No, he would have to trend very carefully. He could go to far and shock her beyond repair. She could run out screaming or use the pepper spray he had easily detected in her purse. That is better than a gun, he thought, or handcuffs. Well…handcuffs could be fun if used properly. Clarice was a tough girl, whatever happen he was sure it would be fun. Hannibal's eyes turned to Clarice, wondering what thoughts plagued her mind at the moment. He loved the game but he sensed they were coming to an end. He wished he could just take her into his arms and ravish her, bath her and dress her in the most beautiful clothes. Then he could show her beauty off to everyone in a 100 mile radius and more, the world perhaps. He could show her how beautiful she was and introduce her to new taste. Yes, he would definitely be able to accomplished all of that soon, he hoped, he ached.

##############

*okay, I will be up till two trying to write another chapter if I finish I will put it up. Please feel free to message me in the meantime*


	20. Chapter 20

WHAT IF

By girldoctor

**Disclaimer : All characters belong to Thomas Harris. I have been away for a while, I apologized can I be forgiven?**

The luxurious student dorm had grown silent. No sounds were being made. Everything seemed at a stand still. All games aside, Hannibal Lecter and Clarice Starling stared into each other's eyes. Hannibal watched Clarice with a serious expression. Clarice glared back with a ice cold resolve. Their heads both raced with separate thoughts. Hannibal's heart thumped with the closeness of having his desire glaring back at him. Clarice's body shook with the nearness of being close to a could be murderer.

The time for games was now over, or was it? Hannibal broke the silence with a sigh, he felt the silence had been dragged out long enough. Clarice's fingers thumped the file, the elephant in the room, loudly. Left with no other option but to address it, "Clarice hand me the file, " Hannibal asked, remembering the time in the hall when his and Clarice's fingers touched ever so lightly. Clarice obliged and handed him the file. Hannibal could tell she was scared but also a bit excited too. In a sense he felt like he was looking into the eyes of what could be his doom.

" Clarice, do you remember our game of quid pro quo?" Hannibal asked. Clarice started, "the file, Hann…" Hannibal interrupted Clarice by raising a single finger. He moved it taunting, from side to side, "play along now."

Clarice fought the urge to roll her eyes. This was ridiculous she thought. "Do you remember," Hannibal asked again. He spoke each word slowly and clearly to her like she was a small child. "Yes, " Clarice replied frustrated, earning her a small smile from Hannibal. Clarice's heart fluttered. She wanted to get out of here. She was slightly afraid being in the house of a mad man, knowing he could be a killer. But, her body wasn't shaking from being in this bad situation and her heart wasn't fluttery from fear of looking into his warm red eyes.

Clarice's body and heart was reacting to every look Hannibal threw her way. To every turn of his eyes toward her body and face. To every glare and smile. To every time she looked into his warm red eyes. She was just as mad as he was she thought. She had fallen for those red eyes and that beautiful face. She had fallen for that voice. For that unique voice that she not only liked but grew to look forward too. Even the snide, taunting remarks. She had come to expected them. She had fallen for him, for Hannibal Lecter. She was going to be sick…

Clarice felt like she was going to fall. She knew she was turning white. Her ears were ringing. She could tell Hannibal Lecter was talking. She could tell his expression change as it studied her new condition closely. He stopped talking, a concerned expression on his face. He started to lean in closer towards her, She held her hand up. She felt sick because a sudden and unexpected confession of her heart, the last thing she needed was having Hannibal Lecter closer to her. She composed herself, fearful of his talent of reading facial expressions, and looked up at him. She gave Hannibal, the continue with what you were saying, universal sign with her hands.

" My question Clarice," He waited for her to comment, she did not. He continued, " Are you obsessed with me? " Clarice was speechless and merely just glared at him. Hannibal looked at Clarice patiently.

Hannibal watched Clarice as her face turned red and redder by the seconds. He could almost hear the moment when her heart stopped than restarted with a new level of speed. Clarice's pulse raced and he had to close his eyes to taste the air around him. Mmm, this was nice, teasing her was pleasing him. "Na…" Hannibal opened his eyes and looked at Clarice as she tried to form a word. His eye brawls raised. " No.." Clarice spoke and chuckled at the same time. "Hmm," Hannibal simple said, "your turn Clarice."

################################################:3###;)####################

Clarice's face felt hot. She felt close to fainting again. She realized this was her chance to ask him about the file but, she knew that would be killing his game sooner than he would hope. This was a chance to redeem herself however slightly it would be. She was embarrassed by her facial expressions. She was worried they would give her away. She collected herself, "did you come into my room when I was sleeping?" Hannibal rocked his head to side to side studying her, "perhaps, once or twice" his head paused, "multiple times." Clarice heart pounded with the darkness in Hannibal's voice, before she could attack his answer he interrupted, "next question."

"Clarice you said you wasn't obsessive over me, however, you have been carrying that folder with you have you not? The folder with my name on it. You have been carrying it with you. I bet it hasn't been to far out of your reach since the moment you acquired it in Jack Crawford's office. Clarice is that where you got the file? Don't answer that, I know it is. I also know you sleep with the file. You held on to it so tightly, Clarice, you clutched the file like you was holding on to dear life. Clarice, I wonder, are you in love?" Hannibal's eyes glared into Clarice's panic stricken ones. His smile was so deadly, it made her heart beat rapidly. She almost melted from his smile. She almost melted onto the floor. She could feel herself growing weak and she hated herself for it. Deny it, she told herself. Deny it! She had only found out herself the answer to his question it was … it was " Hannibal, have you killed anyone?" The words were out of her mouth before she could think about the precautions. Before she could think of the threat they carried. Before her brain reminded her she was in the presents of a dangerous mind.

**I wrote this one because of all the reviews I have got, this one was for you reviewers. I hope you enjoyed. Thank you guys and girls **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: desires

This story is by girldoctor

**Thomas Harris owns the characters. no comments. no excuses. no reasons. but heres the story...**

_" Hannibal, have you killed anyone? " The words were out of her mouth before she could think about the precautions. Before she could think of the threat they carried. Before her brain reminded her she was in the presences of a dangerous mind. _

The two questions lingered in the air like a bad after taste, Hannibal thought. His bright red tongue came out, briefly, like it had a mind of its on. It touched his top lip and then retreated back into Hannibal's dark mouth. His tongue tasted, savored, the air surrounding him and Clarice. Earning a noticeable, shiver, response from Clarice. On the outside Hannibal kept a calm and un dented appearance. On the inside his mind ran fiercely, serching for every possible outcome this conversation would have. Searching for every possible outcome this day would bring as it ended.

# # # # # #

_"Clarice, I wonder are you in love? " _

The question pounded in Clarice's ear. She could hear the throbbing of her own pulse. She could feel her cheek growing warmer and warmer, becoming quite flushed. In her brain the question, "Hannibal have you killed anyone?", haunted her thoughts.

Her breathing stopped, temporarily, as if her respiratory system was waiting for a answer from him as well. Her heart tighten up. It felt like her hand had reached into her chest and squeezed her heart, to stop it from beating, to stop the sound, just so she wouldn't miss Hannibal's answer.

# # # # #

No sounds existed in the bubble Hannibal and Clarice created together. Time was suspended as their eyes held each other whole. It was only them two in the whole world. No other existed. No problems needed to be fixed here in their bubble. They were both free here.

For Hannibal it was just her wonderful eyes and her flaming red hair and the promise of a answer to his much awaited question. For Clarice it was Hannibal's eyes alone that kept her from falling to pieces. His presence held her still. She was indeed in the presence, no matter what his answer, of something inhuman. They both continued to watch, to study, each other as the silence surrounded them. Outside their bubble... the world still spins, hour hands and minute hands still ticked on clocks, cars still drove by and people still spent money.

Hannibal refuse to make the first sounds. He did ask his question first after all. He looked calm and collected, however, he didn't feel calm. They were in quite the dilemma. Hannibal's mind raced as he felt a surge of intense pain deep within his muscles. The pain, almost a urge, he fought by using much restraint. His body fought against him hoping, waiting, wanting, to reach out for her. It was becoming difficult to fight off. She looked so beautiful as she tried to assert herself. Her bangs were slightly out of place. Her cheeks red. Her hand clutched her heart. He didn't think she noticed that particular reaction from her body.

He couldn't fight it no more. She brought out something inside of him. Something he couldn't explain, not even with his highly intellectual vocabulary. He got as close to her as he felt he was allowed too. He reached out with his hand slowly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Her hair was so soft. He knew her body was so breakable, and tender. O how his mouth yearned to tell her she was beautiful, beyond comparison. She conquered him.

"Clarice forgive me for breaking the silence, however, I do believe I asked my question first. " He paused. His eyes locked at her image, unmoving. "Tick tock" , He taunted.

**# # # # #**

Clarice would have blushed, from his touch, if she hadn't already been. She realize her hand clutched her chest rather wildly. She forced her hand away, leaving her shirt a bit wrinkled. " I can't... " Clarice spoke timidly, causing Hannibal's heart to leap in his chest with much anticipation. She involuntary leaned in a little closer to Hannibal. She whispered the words, "you answer my question first," as if she was in a room full of people and didn't want them to overhear.

" I am afraid that's not how the game works Clarice. Now enough of this. Answer the question." His voice became a bit more serious and commanding. A warning, explicit in his voice.

"Listen, " Clarice pleaded desperately. Her eyes watering a bit as Hannibal cut her off, rather harshly, "I'll listen now Clarice. I have been more than patient. I have indulged you with this," he held the folder in his hand, "tedious folder. Haven't you considered the possibility that you do not want to know the answer you seek? Do you know why you do not want to know the answer? Hmm?" Hannibal put his head in his hand, resting, for a second than lifted his face to look at Clarice. " I will listen to your answer now Clarice." He seemed to be in deep thought as he added, "finally."

"Ok," Clarice pronounced the two syllables slowly. She took a few deep breaths and held them in. Her heart raced as she tried, with no success, too calm herself. She knew she wasn't ready to answer his question yet. She had just admitted it to herself. She was head over heels in love with Hannibal Lecter. She wanted to hold on to her feelings and keep them to herself for now. Let her have time to let the thought settle. She knew that she had never felt this strongly about anyone, besides their was a chance he was a killer. Clarice shook with the thought. Clarice still held on to the hope that he wasn't a killer though something deep inside her ,like a warning that sent shivers running down her spine, told her he was.

Perhaps, she thought, he would like a taste of his on medicine. Clarice grinned mischievously she hoped it didn't show. She wanted to make him as frustrated as he made her by giving him roundabout answers.

"I would be lying if I denied their wasn't something there... " Clarice's voice trailed off in a suggestive way. Let him come up with his on conclusions from that answer. Clarice, in the seclusion of her mind, patted herself on the back.

Hannibal looked amused, " How delightfully clever Clarice. What a charmed way, yet annoying, to bypass my question." Clarice knew Hannibal enough by now to know that he appeared amused on the outside but on the inside something dark was brewing.

Clarice felt like her answer to his question would suffice good enough and now it was... "My turn!" Clarice spoke without missing a beat, " Did you kill people like the file suggest?"

# # # #

"Exactly, Clarice, like the file suggest. Suggest being key word. Doesn't that answer your own question, Clarice?" Hannibal looked rather amused with their conversation. His Venus was his equal in every way. It made his heart race with wanting.

"Whose bypassing questions now?" Clarice asked. Her mouth looked a bit pout. Like a small child not getting her way. Whatever it was Hannibal couldn't take his eyes off her.

" Clever Clarice I love it. However, I wanted a simple yes or no. I expect you wanted the same, yes?" Hannibal smiled as his eye glazed into Clarice's wonderfully blue eyes, he knew he could see her soul through her eyes.

" Yes. " Clarice spoke, than looking like she had second thoughts she added, " no. "

She looked to be in conflict. " I don't know if I want to know", Clarice spoke with a grimace.

" Hmm, yes there's always a chance of that. " Hannibal was growing wary, " Perhaps, it's best if we were to move on, back to my question?"

" My question is very important. " To her he knew this was true. She had high misplaced morals on a institute accumulating corrupted politics he knew that that institute that she loved so much right now would one day turn its back on her.

" Very important for what exactly Clarice? Very important with your future with the FBI ? Or perhaps very important with your future... relationship wise? Clarice be careful your non spoken answers are showing." He left it at that while he watch her blush.

**# # # # #**

Clarice glared at Hannibal. He was taunting her again. More games. She sighed. She was getting a uncomfortable feeling in her stomach. She yearned to know his feelings as well. She felt a strong curiosity. "Alright, " she blushed. "How about you? How do you feel?"

" Hmm? Your good." He smiled. "How do I feel Clarice?" She nodded.

"How do you feel about me?" Clarice blushed deeper. Hannibal was watching her so closely.

" How do I feel? At the moment. I feel frustrated. Even with my illimitable knowledge it seems somehow you have turned my own question, meant for you, onto me. That won't do. Beside, where is the fun in admitting what I already know?" Hannibal, watching Clarice's every move, gave her a wink.

Clarice still blushing. She started clutching her heart again. " Am I in a room with a killer?" Clarice asked once again.

" We are all in rooms with killers, of some form, Clarice. Everyone thinks about killing someone at some point in their life. Look at yourself, your dream is to make it all the way to the F B I. You will somewhat, make a metaphorical metamorphosis from school student to a FBI killing machine. You will shoot people. So you as well will undoubtedly become a murderer." Clarice thought, she probably imagine it but for one second it sounded like Hannibal had regret in his voice.

" That is different." Clarice argued.

**# # # # #**

"Clarice enough talk!" Hannibal was growing frustrated with their new subject. How did they get so side tracked from the original questions? He didn't feel like he had the time, nor the energy for that matter, to sit and explain to Clarice how her future killings and his really are not that different. After all didn't he kill the bad guys too? That conversation was meant for another time. Clarice no doubt would spend countless of hours arguing with him during the whole process. It would be a very tedious subject.

" I didn't cut someones live out!" Clarice blurted out. She almost, involuntary covered her own mouth. Hannibal licked his lips deliciously.

"O goody. Are you suggesting I did? Who is stalking who now Clarice? This has become quite tiresome. I do not wish to ruin this lovely evening with you. I may not get another chance, Clarice." It sounded like there was something sad deeply hidden in his voice, even to his on ear.

Hannibal seemed to be contemplating. He sat, with a thoughtful expression. Waking up from his own pondering, he signed "Will you go out with me, Clarice? You have indulged me with going out with me before. Do it again, please?" He seemed to be falling back into his calm thoughtful state. He remained silent for a few seconds more, as he observed her face. She had anxious writing all over her features. He ran his eyes over her entire frame before he added, "I will answer both questions Clarice."

# # # #

Her eyes lit up with his admission of answering all questions. She smiled despite herself, "Where too?" She still wasn't sure whether or not she was in the presence of a killer. Although she did have her gut feeling. Her brain was telling her to run, but her heart was telling her to stay. She knew without a doubt she was in love with him. She couldn't deny how the glare of his eyes in her direction stirred a fire like desire in her.

" Dinner here at my place." He looked at her hopeful.

" Anything exotic?" She blushed after she said that. She was only throwing out the words he used to her, during her first time in his dorm. Now that she had read his file though...there was a unasked question in the air. Was he a Cannibal?

Hannibal smiled at her. "Tsk Tsk, you are not suppose to ask it ruins the surprise." He teased, " I promise nothing out of the ordinary Clarice. I am a good chef you should consider yourself lucky." He gave her a big smile that caused a shiver to run through her body.

" Um, should I help? Is it already prepared...were you expecting me?" Clarice grew suspicious.

**# # # # **

" Yes you may help by being agreeable Clarice. I bought you a few items. I left them in the bedroom to the east. Please indulge me in this." He watched her as her eyebrows shot up at the mention of him buying her something.

He studied her. He never answered to much questions, however she was being un naturally agreeable so far. There was something about her too. There was a constant need, deep within him, to keep her near him. That part of him that felt like gravity was pulling him toward her felt like complying to all her wishes. So for now he gave into that part of his being, " No, nothing but the ingredients is prepared." He gave her his famous evil smile that she knew so well..." and Yes I was expecting you, after all you had to return my pen"

They stared at each other for a while, "Knock, Knock" Hannibal sighned once again, a interuption. This time he wasn't expecting one though. They both looked towards the door.

**# # # #**

The knocking was loud and intrusive, but no louder and more intrusive than the voice behind the door. Hannibal wince at the recognition and Clarice glared at the door. " Hanni, Hanni I know your in there. I saw your car."

"Should I leave Hanni?" Clarice teased. A snicker in her voice. She grew scared with the look Hannibal shot at her. It chilled her bones. It also made her feel relieve. He, as well as her did not like this intruder intruding in their bubble. Miss Rachel DuBerry was very unwelcome here.

" I will handle this" Hannibal stood up, "Please Clarice, go the east room and get dressed. You may take a bath as well, if you wish. There is one connected to the bedroom. "

As he walked toward the door. Clarice watched his back closely. She was lost in thought. Apparently his gift he had bought her was clothes, and he wanted her to take a bath, here. In his apartment. Her mind was racing with inappropriate thoughts. All of which was interrupted by a growl, she woke up from her day dreaming. Hannibal was glaring at her, "Please." She hasty retreated down the east hall.

**# # # # #**

Hannibal, hiding a hiss, open the door to glare at the woman behind it. Rachel, upon seeing him, let out a breath as in relieved he finally answered.

" Ah Rachel, " He blocked her from entering the room. He knew he was being a bit rude but Hannibal really didn't want to ruin his evening with Clarice. " I am afraid, you have caught me at a most unfortunate time. I am currently entertaining a special guess this evening."

Something cause him to stop speaking. He study the hall behind her. Something was amiss. He smelt that sweat scent again. The one he caught on that poorly dressed man who he had assumed worked in the gym. Yes that was the scent. The man had been drenched in that cheap cologne smell.

Hannibal smelt sweat and a absents of fear. This unknown man could be quite dangerous. He was still near by. Perhaps in the lobby waiting. Waiting for Clarice? His mind raced with possibilities and reasons.

Rachel who looked like she was going to faint with rejection made a coughing sound to regain Hannibal's attention. " Hanni, " She started however Hannibal held his hand up to stop her from talking. He was rather annoyed by her presence at the moment. " Perhaps you should come back at a more opportune time hmm?" He backed up and close the door without even glancing in her direction. He had more pressing thoughts to deal with.

Rachel wasn't apparently ready to give up yet for the knocking sound came back immediate after the door closed. Hannibal trying his hardest not to roll his eyes, re answered the door..."Ahh now you are being quite rude dear."

"Hannibal what about us?" She asked sadly, " You can't treat me like this. I am your girlfriend now."

Hannibal raised his hands again, annoyed. He knew after this he would lose her friendship. That didn't hurt his feelings, at all. She was merely a accessory he sometimes choose to wear during big events. He didn't think of her or anyone, until Clarice, in that manner before.

He was a gentleman though and she was someone he had taken to his bed a few times, but she had always made the first moves and he merely went along with it to teach her a lesson. The last time he invited her to his bed, that night he broke into Crawford's office, was different he knew, she had probably mistook it as love. His mind was with Clarice the whole time. His burning desire at that time was because of what he felt for Clarice. Rachel had obviously miss took it too mean more. He would let her go more gently than he originally intended, " I believe I have never applied us together using those sentiments, not now and not ever." He made to close the door again, "now if you will excuse me."

He closed the door on her once again. He got this odd feeling in his chest. He knew that would be the last time he would ever see Rachel again. With that thought, he couldn't help but feeling he had close the door to that chapter in his life. No more carrying unknown women with him to events and letting them hit on him. No more following other women wishes of him taking them in to his bed. No, for now on all of that would be especially reserved for his true hearts desire.

Hearing the splash of water coming from one of his bathrooms filled his heart with wanting. It also reminded him of what he was getting ready to do before Rachel interrupted. He needed to start preparing his and Clarice's dinner. He also had some other thoughts that needed attending to... the man in grey.

**# # # #**

Somewhere in the dark, Jame Gume sat and waited for the pretty girl with the hair. He had borrowed a van, it was park in the parking lot under a street lamp that just turned on. He had the van, he had the basement, he had the tools all he needed now was the victim.

He knew she was up there in one of the overly priced dorms. He grew more angry as he waited on her. What was she doing the little slut. It was growing darker and she hadn't come out to go to her own dorms yet. She didn't deserve Nathan and she didn't deserve her beauty. He deserved it. His thoughts fed his desires to kill her as the evening turn into complete night.

Fumming and feeding his own anger, while growing more impatient and bored, he wouldn't be able to take this much longer. But he didn't want to chance walking the halls of the dorm building again. Suddenly his eyes caught something that looked familiar. It wasn't the girl with the pretty hair but it was a girl he had admired. He had liked her skin. She was walking outside now, tears in her eyes.

This could be his opportune moment. He could turn himself into a woman using this woman's skin. He could make the object of his desire love him. As the beauty walked past him, he immediately started following as they both left the comfort of the thinning lights of the various street lamps.

His hand out stretch as if he was reaching for her ... tonight she would be his ... his hand came closer almost touching her back ... tonight his plans would start ... he was so close ... tonight a monster would be born.

**Hope you enjoyed the update. Also how does everyone feel if this story was bump to M ratings? Cause I can't help but feel the next chapters might be graphic...**

**-Seriously need to know if the readers are okay with a bump up in the ratings, need to know before I can start on next chapter... Thank yall. And YAY I have internet again!**

girldoctor.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter : birth of a monster

by:girldoctor

disclamer: The characters belong to Thomas Harris.

_His hand __out stretch__ as if he was reaching for her ... tonight she would be his ... his hand came closer almost touching her back ... tonight his plans would start ... he was so close ... tonight a monster would be born._

Jame drove his van, 90's music playing on the radio, down the highway. He drove away from the school, away from all the dorm buildings, he drove away from the typical student life in the city. His speed stay between 55 and 60 as he kept rolling down the highway. His beautiful transformation on his mind.

His arm burned and stung. Bloody claw marks decorated his arms from his elbows to his hands. The bitch would pay for scratching him. In the end he proved to be much stronger than her. He smiled as he looked in his rear view mirror. He could see the girl with the pretty skin. She looked helpless as her eyes meet his in the mirror. He suppressed a giggle.

She didn't look as pretty as she did earlier. She had runny mascara, ruining her once pretty face. Her eyes was red and puffy and wet from all the tears. Random scratches and bruises was starting to appear on her skin. She was tied, bounded and gagged.

She shouldn't have been able to make any sounds, somehow she kept finding ways to make noise. He could hear a loud, humming sound coming from the gag. The gag in her mouth was held in place by duck tape that secured around her head and mouth. She banging the sides of the van with her arms and her elbows. Her hands was tied brutally around her back. Her legs where tied at her feet. She was shoeless now. Her jacket had been removed so he could study her skin.

He studied her skin now, with his eyes. There was no way he would be able to fit inside her skin. She was too small for his body. This was his first time, he kept reminding himself. He would learn from her and he would be better because of her.

As he watched her banging around he laughed. She was so dramatic he thought. Is this how woman acted? He would have to watch her carefully to learn how he was suppose to act. He started screaming like she was. He banged himself against his van mocking her. His mocking silent screaming made her cry more. He enjoyed it as he watched her watching him from the rear view mirror.

**# # # #**

In Hannibal's kitchen their was all sorts of smells that appeal to the sense. Hannibal took a deep breath, in and out. His olfactory organs danced with delight. All the different smells appealed to his senses.

Hannibal breathed in a warm scent, that was a comfort to his nose, coming off a freshly baked bread. He baked the bread himself. He was pleased with the results. Hannibal took in a sweet scent that had his mouth tingling with anticipation, coming from a sause like substance setting in the corner of his counter. It was warm and ready. He breathed in with his nose and his mouth a scent that was almost, pardon the cliche Hannibal thought, mouth watering. A pot on the oven was steaming with a barely noticable vegatable smell. Hannibal was absoultely delighted with the results of his cooking.

Hannibal's cooking nearly at a finish, he allowed himself a quick glance at his reflection. Using the clear glass of his cabinets he studied his appearance. All he had left to do was to put on his suit. He was saving it for last, to keep it neat and pressed and unmolested, until after the physical manual labor of cooking. He had only just bought the suit this week but it was now his favorite in his closet. He was rather excited about it. He would look like he belonged next to his beautiful Siren. They would both make quite the pair tonight. Letting his attire slip from his mine he studied the rest of his appearance. He had taken a bath, rather quickly while his food was heating, his hair wet and blacker than night laid slicked back on his head making him look like quite the deviant. He had checked on Clarice before his bath. He had knocked on the east room door. She had informed him that she had accidentlly fallen asleep while taking her bath. He had smiled, he was glad she felt that comfortable here. He knew that she was currently attending to her hair. They would both be ready for dinner soon.

He wanted tonight to be absoultey perfect. He stood back against the counter to admire his work. Hannibal's mind in all its complexity let him think of various things at one time as if his thoughts were on different plains. He was thinking of what he was going to do about this rogue gym worker. He had plans that were slowing forming on the mysterious man. His thoughts also stayed with his cooking. What spice would bring out the flavor in his surpise dish that was growing warmer siting in the oven. His thoughts mostly strayed to tonight. What did he expect to happen tonight? He wondered. He promised Clarice he would answer all of her questions. "Hannibal, have you killed anyone?" Yes I have killed. "How about you? How do you feel?" I absoutely adore you. He knew what he wanted to happen tonight. He couldn't quite predict the outcome, however, he had several ideas on how it could end. His thoughts, as they always were, was on Clarice as well. He wondered how she would look tonight, he had a image of her in his head. His thoughts lingered on her form. He definintly knew what he wished would happen tonight. Hannibal's eyes burned with fire.

Hannibal, needing something to do to distracted him from his wanting of Clarice, started to chop up some onions. His mind ran freely with every thought other than the woman he burned for. He focused on his choping, his arms moving with swift and approximate speed. His arm, from his distraction, knocked one of his tea cups that he kept on display on his counter, to the floor. It shattered onto the floor in atleast eighty different pieces. Hannibal watched it fall as if watching a Opra. His eyes, followed the cup fall like a hawk. It was beautiful. He studied the cup in its shattered pieces, as if waiting for something to happen. His eyes nevered wavered. When it became clear the tea cup was a simple, average, shattered, nothing interesting tea cup, he resumed his chopping. He glanced out the windowns briefly. He seriously hoped the weather would be more compliant cause it almost looked like a storm would be coming.

A "ding" sound went off from his small timer he had set next to the oven. He smiled, he took in a deep breath and savored all the aromas. Cooking was indeed a art he thought. Hannibal open his oven, his senses going wild from the smells that met him. He sincerely hoped Clarice liked lamb.

# # # #

Rachel DuBerry's head hurt so much from all of her crying. Her muscles and her bones ached from fighting her tormentor back. She felt like her sinus were acting up. Her fears didn't come to a end as she felt the van come to a sudden stop. If anything the unexpected stop made her fears worse. This was bad, this was really bad, she thought. She screamed as much as the gag would let her. Rachel tried to figure out where she was but she couldn't see much out the windown. It was too dark outside.

Her kidnaper got out of the van, he slammed the door. The time it took for him to walk from the driver side too the back of the van, to open the doors, was the most excruciating minutes of Rachel's life. Suddently the doors in the back of the van open. Her tormentor looks so unnatural, Rachel thought. As he jerked her out, rather harshly, Rachel decided her own fate. Or so she thought. She decided, she wouldn't go down without a fight. She was going to make this very hard for him. Even now as he jerked her about, Rachel fought him as much as her tired body allowed. He was much stronger than her, however, her fidgeting caused him to drop her twice. The unknown man finally got upset. Rachel smiled, maybe he would let her go now. He swore, loudly, then raised up his fist. She felt the pain in her nose before he punched her. The situation just got worse she thought as her heaart pounded and her nose bled. Her breathing was coming out very fast. She was hyperventilating.

She was really screaming now while choking on her own spit as the tears came out of her eyes endlessly. She might just aspirate, she thought as she coughed. Her heart grew cold with anger. This was all Hannibal's fault she thought. All those years of him and her being known acquaintances. She should have known this is how it would have ended. She had always had this strange feeling in the back of her mind reguarding Hannibal. But, that never stopped her from following him around like a love struck teenager. She couldn't believe that she had thought he had made love to her. It had felt so so so good, it was the best sex she had ever had. It had felt so real, so intense. He had a far away look about him thought, now as she thought back. Now she just felt stupid about it all. All those years she had made the first move on him. She should have known he was making love during that time they had shared, it just wasn't her he was making love too. Her heart broke at that moment into a thosand pieces.

She retreated into her mind. Her heart had broke. Her mind went into a panic frenzy as it begged and pleaded with God, silently. She prayed with all that was left in her heart. She had prayed all the way to this unknown place. She had silently screamed for her mom and for her daddy. She had even plead with the unknown stranger. She had begged him not to rape her. He had looked at her like she was a object. He had openly laughed at her, "rape you?" He had asked. He had said it as if the whole notion was ludercrise. If he wasn't a rapist than what was he?

She could see a house. The unknown man pratically dragged her all the way to the front door. She knew she would have many bruises, plus a broken nose. She was in alot of painl More pain than she had ever felt in her whole life. This was something that happen to other people. It wasn't somethiing that was suppose to happen to her. She was beautiful, she was smart. She was meant to be a movie star or a model. She wasn't meant to die in some insane, sadist man's house. This was not how her, the Rachel DuBerry, life was suppose to end.

Her tormentor open the door and pratically threw her inside. He slamed the door shut and locked all the locks. Rachel straighten herself up from the ground only to be possessed by him once again. His house looked discussing and the smell of it made her want to gag. She could hear a dog barking from somewhere inside the house. The man lead her into his kitchen and towards a back door. She felt like she was walking through trash. She missed her jacket and her shoes.

The man open the door and pushed her in first. There was stairs leading down. Everything was dark, Rachel could barely make anything out. The last thing she seen before the man pushed her farther into the dark was a type of butterfly. It must have been a moth because it was not remotely beautiful. It flew by her swiftly, she still noticed it though. She felled to the floor with a silent scream as she saw its back. It looked like a skull had been painted on the back of the moth. It must have been her imagination. She knew, though, as the man picked her back up and led her farther into the darkness she knew she was going to die here. Here in the dark, in a basement, in the cold, without her jacket and shoes, and surrounded by moth's with skulls on their backs. She knew her life had ended.

**# # # #**

Jame moved within the basement effortlessly, even while dragging the girl. He was relieved to be in his basement. Relieved to be in the dark. Maybe later, he thought, he would put on his night goggles and watch the girl. He could watch her and study her too find out how he was suppose to act for when he becomes a girl.

The house they were in, he had inherited. He lived here alone now except for his little dog and his collection of moths. He disliked the top portion of the house. He prefered living in the bottom half. He loved the privacy that the basement offered.

As he pushed the girl around he thought about how he would complete his transformation. He would use his sewing maching, he concluded. He would cut off her skin and sew it into a human suit. One he would wear. He would be so beautiful.

**# # # #**

Hannibal put on his suit and looked himself up and down in the mirror. His suit was fresh, rich in texture, and dark. The only color he wore was a red dress shirt and a black tie laid on it smoothy. He hoped he was to Clarice's likeing. He knew she would be too his. He decided to keep his hair slicked back. He liked it better that way, it kept his hair out of his eyes. He wanted to be able to see Clarice perfectly tonight. He didn't want anything to obstruct his view. He closed his eyes to envision what she would look like, once again. He made a hum sound in the back of his throat. His body grew warm. His ears pricked as the sky rumbled.

Hannibal glanced out the windown in his room. He hoped the storms would wait until after their dinner, that way he could continue with his plans of a quiet and lovely meal outside. However, he would welcome the storms after his dinner, it would be easier to convince Clarice to stay if the sky was black and raging. He wanted her to stay the night. He told himself, innocently, if for no other reason but to keep her save from the rogue gym worker.

The dinner was ready to enjoy. The music selection had been chosen, by Hannibal, and now a peaceful melody played through his dorm, undisturbing. He had chosen the perfect place to eat, under the stars, on his outside balcony that looked upon the city. The balcony was connected to the living room area and it was connected to his bedroom. It was beautiful and had a wonderful view. It was one of three in this particular dorm building.

Hannibal open the double wide doors in the living room. There was a dining table outside, done set, beautifully. A couple of plants in each corner, place strategically. It was a very relaxing place. He had hosted many excellent dinner parties out here. The air was calm and cool, however, he couldn't help but feeling something was amiss. Something was in the air. He could taste fear and pain. His taste buds enjoyed the taste. He closed his eyes briefly. Then opened them back up there was a fire within his eyes now.

There was three things Hannibal was sure about. One the man in grey had kidnapped Rachel DuBerry. Two the man in grey's destination target was Clarice Starling. The man intended to kidnap her and kill her. Three...he would never let that happen!

# # # #

As Hannibal placed his meal out on his dining table and got ready for what he hoped would be a magical night somewhere away from him and away from the college in a subdivision of some sort. In one of the homes. The one house everyone complained about. The one house were no one ever walked by. The one house were children were not allowed to play near. A very lonely girl sat in a bottom of a hole in a dark basement. Sure she screamed and cried but it did her no good. Rachel DuBerry knew her tormentor could hear her. She knew that he watched her and she knew her screams and pleading was irrelevant to him. She was crying and she knew he didn't give a damn.

Alright I changed the ratings. One person review and said to do it. I still don't know if I should have or not... I am pretty scared about it.


End file.
